Submit
by animallvr682
Summary: Inuyasha has finally come of age. And the last demon he would expect has noticed. Is there anything he can do protect himself? InuXSess Future Lemons! Incest, yaoi, mpreg...dont like it dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 1

Inuyasha looked up with a frown when the fire he had been building was engulfed with dust. Koga, that damned wolf, was standing across the clearing looking at him with the strangest expression on his face.

"Do you mind, you mangy wolf? I'm busy." He turned back to his task and let out a yelp when an arm snaked around his waist and he was yanked up and tossed over the wolf's shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha kicked at the wolf but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Shut up. We need to talk." Koga took off into the trees, ignoring the curious words and the protests of the humans. Koga ran along the river until they were a ways away from the small camp and dumped the dog onto his ass. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What's wrong with me?" He shoved the wolf, making him rock on his heels. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Throwing me over your shoulder like a bitch and carrying me off!"

"Inuyasha. Do you have any idea what you smell like right now?" Koga resisted the urge to lick the dogs scent off of his hands.

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned and lifted his arm, giving his pit a sniff. "I bathed a couple days ago. I don't stink. And that doesn't excuse your behavior!"

"Fuck." Koga ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The dogs scent was on his skin and it was all he could do to fight off a hard on. His cock had a mind of its own. "You've come of age, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "The fuck you talking about? I'm 200 years old. I came of age a long ass time ago."

"You fucking idiot. Use your demon nose. You're giving off the scent of a bitch in heat." Koga surged forward and had the dog pinned against a tree faster than he could blink. He leaned forward and breathed deeply of the heady scent coming off of Inuyasha's skin. "Kami, you smell so fucking good."

"You damned perverted wolf. Get the fuck off of me." He tried to push the demon away but it was like shoving against a rock.

"Shut up." Koga licked the dog's neck. He shuddered and couldn't control his body anymore. He cock was suddenly rock hard. He pressed his body against the other mans. "You smell so fucking good."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the wolf's erection against his hip. "Koga, if you don't get the fuck off of me right now, I'm going to skin you alive!"

Koga ignored the dogs protesting and continued to lick his neck in long, slow strokes. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Would you rather have me, a friend? Or would you rather wait for some random demon to come along and rape your sweet ass?" He gripped the dog's ass in his hands and squeezed.

"No one is raping me. Not you, not anyone. Now get the fuck off!" He shoved again and was mildly surprised when the wolf went flying to slam into a tree a dozen yards away and fall to a heap on the forest floor.

"Getting into trouble again?"

Inuyasha turned with dread to the silk smooth voice beside him. He turned to find the face of his most hated enemy so close he could feel his breath against his lips. He swallowed painfully. "What do you want?"

Those beautiful, full lips pulled up into the most disturbing grin Inuyasha had ever seen. "I always knew you were weak, Inuyasha. But I never imagined that the son of the great Inu no Taisho, even a hanyo one, would turn out to be nothing but a bitch."

Inuyasha tried to take a step back only to find himself pinned between the tree and a body again. But this time it was the last body he would ever imagine pressing against him in such a way. And this one was also pressing a massive erection against him. His stomach rolled and he swallowed convulsively, trying not to vomit. "Get away from me." His voice was small and frightened.

Sesshomaru leaned forward pressed his nose against his neck. "You may be a hanyo, but you smell like a demon right now. It's your demon half that's the bitch. How…..interesting."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha began to shake. He could smell it now. He did smell like a bitch in heat.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "I've resisted taking a mate for centuries because none of the bitches brought before me were worthy of helping me continue my bloodline." He licked Inuyasha's neck and felt his cock leap with approval. "And all along my ideal mate was my worthless hanyo brother." He licked again and groaned. His cock was throbbing. He wanted to do was to bury himself balls deep inside the quivering flesh pressed against him and fill it with his seed.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru. I would rather die than be mated to you." He tried to wiggle away but it was useless. He wasn't getting away unless Sesshomaru allowed him to get away.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter." He grunted and spun with a snarl when a tree branch connected with the back of his head. "Mind your business wolf!"

"He's my friend. This is my business." Koga swung again, only to have the log sliced apart by the demon Lord's claws. "Inuyasha, run back to camp! Go! I can't hold him for long."

Inuyasha didn't wait. He took off into the trees in the direction of the camp. Where he had stupidly set his sword down to clean and oil it after he got the fire started. His heart sank when a yelp of pain tore through the air.

"Going somewhere?"

Inuyasha spun at the voice in his ear and tripped over a rock. He landed in his brothers arms and found himself pressed against another tree. "Let me go."

"Never."

"You said yourself that I'm worthless. Why would you want to mate something worthless?"

"You are indeed worthless, hanyo. But your bitch demon side will give me an heir worthy of carrying on our great father's bloodline."

"Fuck off. You touch me and I'll kill you."

"You can try. You will not succeed." He snaked a hand under Inuyasha's haori and pressed it against the boy's belly. He let out a low, rumbling growl as he licked Inuyasha's mouth. "Not quite ready yet."

Inuyasha growled and tried to bite Sesshomaru. "Do that again and I'll bite your fucking tongue off, you pervert."

Sesshomaru chuckled and shoved his hand down the boy's pants, cupping his flaccid sex. He rolled the flesh between his fingers. "Such delicate bits. It would be a shame to lose them." He growled in Inuyasha's ear. "You bite me, hanyo, and I will rip them off. Your cock serves no purpose for me."

Inuyasha whimpered as a claw gently ran down his limp flesh. "Please. Don't"

"Submit. Or I will force you to submit. Either way, I will have you." He took his hand out Inuyasha's pants and pressed it against the boy's belly again. "Open your mouth." Inuyasha whimpered, but obeyed. Sesshomaru stuck his tongue in and licked the roof of his mouth. He leaned back again and rolled the flavor around on his tongue. He shook his head and sighed. "No. Not ready yet."

"What?" Inuyasha fell to the ground when Sesshomaru stepped back.

"You're not quite mature yet. You've come of age, yes. You can be mated now. But your body hasn't finished maturing. You aren't quite in heat. It's just the first stirrings of your first heat. Another month or so and you will be ready." He grabbed the hanyo by the front of his haori and pulled him back to his feet. "It would be pointless to fuck you right now. I won't sully my cock in your filthy hanyo hole until there is a chance for a pup. But I don't want another demon mating you while I wait for you to mature."

Inuyasha tried to push Sesshomaru away as he bared his fangs and bent towards him again. His eyes turning red. "No! Don't you fucking do it!" He screamed at sharp fangs pierced his neck and he felt his brothers venom flood into his bloodstream. His eyes rolled back in his head and he heard a dark chuckle again as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha." He felt something cold against his neck. "Come on. You gotta wake up."

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes. They felt like they weighed a ton. "What happened?"

"Fuck." Koga wrung more water over the still bleeding gash in Inuyasha's neck. "You passed out."

Inuyasha bolted upright and groaned. He swayed slightly and pressed his hand to his neck. "Fucking piece of shit perverted cock sucking shit eating bastard!"

"That about sums it up."

"He fucking bit me!" He pulled his hand away to find not only blood, but traces of venom on his hand as well. "What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry. He's a lot stronger than I thought. I couldn't hold him off."

Inuyasha noticed that the wolf was cradling a blood arm to his middle. "You okay? He's a fucking Lord. You think he's held that title for so long by being weak enough for an average demon to defeat him?"

"Average demon? I'm the leader of my pack. I'm not an average demon." He growled softly and pulled away when Inuyasha tried to look at his arm. "It's almost healed. Don't worry about it." Koga rinsed the cloth out in the river and pressed it to Inuyasha's neck again. "This should be almost healed already. But it's still bleeding."

"It's his venom. The wound will take a while to heal."

"I tried to suck out as much of it as I could. It won't kill a demon, but you're a hanyo. So I don't know."

"It won't kill me. It's not the first time I've tasted his venom. It's just the first time he's fucking bit me." Inuyasha pulled the cloth away in disgust and bent over the water, splashing water on the wound to try and flush it out.

"How have you tasted his venom if he's never bitten you?"

"He used to enjoy torturing me when I was a child. He would cut me with a claw and let his venom drip in. He used to say he was amazed that it didn't kill me. But it did leave me in considerable pain for days at a time."

"He's a fucking sadist."

Inuyasha sat up and grabbed Koga by the shoulders and pulled him towards himself. He pressed their lips together and kissed Koga with every ounce of passion he could muster.

Koga pushed Inuyasha gently away. "What's that about?"

"You asked me a question earlier. If I would rather have you or someone who would rape me. I would rather have you, Koga. You won't hurt me. You won't force me to have your pups."

Koga sighed and cupped the hanyo's face. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. It's too late. I didn't get here fast enough when I caught your scent. I had no idea Sesshomaru would do this to you."

"What do you mean? It's not too late. He didn't mate me." He leaned forward and kissed the wolf again, pressing his body against him.

Koga closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss for a moment. Inuyasha had an amazing mouth. It was likely the last time he would taste it. He pushed the dog away from him again and looked at him sadly. "No. He didn't mate you. But he marked you. He didn't pump you full of his venom this time to torture you." Koga frowned slightly. "Well, not completely anyways. You being full of his essence prevents any other demon from mating you until it wears off. He filled you with enough that it will be in your system for weeks."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted and pounded his fists on the ground. "I can't be mated to him, Koga. I can't! I would rather die."

"I know. He left but he will be back for you. We'll think of something. Some way to keep you away from him until the venom wears off." He took Inuyasha's hands in his. "I'll stay with you. As soon as it wears off, I'll mate you."

"He's not going to let that happen. He'll find me, no matter where I go. And he'll be back before it wears off." Inuyasha stood and angrily kicked a tree. "I'm fucked, Koga."

Koga stood and pulled the frightened hanyo into his arms. "We'll figure this out. I love you too much to see you end up with that bastard."

Inuyasha clung to Koga. "I don't want to lose you."

"We'll figure it out."

"Were you two off rutting again?" Kagome waved the stick she was about to skewer a fish on at the pair when they walked back into the camp looking ruffled.

"No." Inuyasha picked up his sword and jumped into the nearest tree, settling on a branch with the sword in his lap. He felt much safer with it in his hands.

Miroku frowned up at him. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. And not a good one. Inuyasha's in a lot of trouble." Koga sat on the ground under the tree Inuyasha sat in, offering comfort with his presence.

"What kind of trouble?" Kagome looked up at her friend. "Inuyasha what happened?"

"I'm royally fucked that's what happened!" Inuyasha sat out angrily. He crossed his arms and looked off into the trees.

Koga spent the next few minutes detailing the situation to the others. "So we need to find a way to hide Inuyasha until the venom wears off."

"So you can mate him?" Kagome had a frightened expression on her face. Sesshomaru terrified her.

"That's the plan. And it won't be easy."

"The well."

Inuyasha looked down at Miroku. "What?"

"The well. Go through to Kagome's time. Sesshomaru won't be able to track you there. Koga can wait by the well on this side. As soon as the venom wears off, come back through and he can mate you."

"That's not a bad idea." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "My mom won't mind if you stay with us for a while. And my brother would love to spend the time with you."

"Yeh. Yeh that might work." Inuyasha slipped out of the tree and sat next to Koga, leaning against the same tree so their shoulders touched.

"Are you sure Sesshomaru won't be able to track you? You told me a bit about the well. It sounds really strange to me." Koga slid a hand onto Inuyasha's thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"The other side of the well is several hundred years in the future. It should work." Inuyasha leaned against Koga and closed his eyes. The venom in his blood was starting to make his muscles cramp.

"You feeling ok?"

"Not really. Just sit with me a while."

"Always. Can you eat?"

"No. But I may vomit soon."

"Rest. I'll take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 3

Koga and Inuyasha stood looking into the well. Kagome had already gone through. The other's had stayed behind in the village. Inuyasha had asked for a moment alone with Koga. Inuyasha fell to his knees and presses his forehead against the cool wood. "I can't go."

Koga knelt beside him and pulled the dog into his arms. "You have to go."

"What if I go and this is the last time I see you? What if I come back and he's here instead?"

"Whether Sesshomaru comes or not, I won't leave. I will be here when you come back."

"He'll kill you. If he comes, you run. You run, Koga. Don't let him kill you. If he comes, I'm his. And it will kill a part of me to be that bastards mate. But it would kill my soul if you died trying to keep him away. You can't do it. Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon I have ever met. He's likely the most powerful demon in the world. No matter how strong you are, you don't stand a chance against him." Inuyasha grabbed Koga, his eyes wild. "Swear to me, Koga. Swear to me that if he comes you will run."

Koga pressed his teeth together in anger and nodded. "I swear."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Kiss me."

Koga did that gladly. He pulled Inuyasha into his arms and kissed him like it was the last time. Inuyasha pulled at his clothes and he let him. "Inuyasha…."

"Shut up. If this is the last time I ever see you, I want to leave with the feel of your body against mine. I want my last memory of you to be your cock deep inside of me."

Koga groaned. "It's not a good idea."

"Shut up." Having freed Koga from his clothing, Inuyasha pushed his own clothes down and turned around, dropping down so his bare ass was in the air. "Fuck me."

"This is really not a good idea." Koga gripped Inuyasha's hips and drove himself deep into that sweet, tight ass. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure and his claws cut into the grass under him, releasing the scent of damp soil.

Inuyasha sobbed out a moan. "I love you."

Koga growled and fucked Inuyasha with every ounce of frustration that was eating him alive. He loved the stupid mutt. And this was very likely the last time he would ever touch him. "Say it again."

"I love you." Inuyasha cried out again as Koga fucked him harder than he ever had before. It rode along the line of being overwhelmingly painful. His long cock rammed over and over into that sensitive spot deep inside, drawing grunts of pleasure with each strike.

"Fucking say it again." Koga grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head back, bearing his neck.

"I love you, Koga."

Koga saw the wound on Inuyasha's neck again and he shouted in disgust and frustration. He released Inuyasha's hair and gripped his hips in both hands, pulling him back hard against him every time he thrust. "Fucking say it again you useless mutt."

"I love you." Inuyasha turned his head against his arms. Tears burned his eyes. But his body sang with pleasure. He couldn't do anything but moan anymore. His balls pulled tight against his body and heat pooled in his groin. He was so close.

"Fucking damn it all to hell. I love you, too, mutt."

Inuyasha was pushed over the edge and screamed as the most powerful orgasm he had ever had in his life tore through him. It seemed to last forever. His cock pulsed again and again, shooting thick ropes of cum onto the grass beneath him. All the while Koga continued to fuck him. The almost violent pounding against that spot inside him made his orgasm go on and on, growing even more powerful as it continued. Koga's cock seemed to grow inside of him, hitting that spot harder and harder with every thrust. And his orgasm continued. Even after he had completely emptied. His cock continued to pulse, doing nothing but dripping a clear fluid now. Inuyasha was on the verge of screaming for Koga to stop them the wolf buried his cock deeper inside of him than ever before and his insides were flooded with heat.

Koga howled in pleasure as he came more than he ever had in his life. He felt like his balls were being sucked dry of every drop of his seed. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his hands so his body made an arch over Inuyasha. He shuddered, after what seemed like 10 minutes, and his cock pulsed one final time.

"Fucking hell. What the fuck was that? It's never been like that before." Koga sat back, letting his deflating cock slip out of his lover. He watched as cum seemed to pour out of Inuyasha's stretched hole.

Inuyasha groaned and sat back on his heels. He looked down to see a puddle of Koga's cum spreading under him. He could feel it leaking out of his ass. "Kami, how much did you cum?"

"Me?" Koga dipped a finger in the puddle in front of Inuyasha. It was two hands wide in the grass. "I could ask you the same." He licked his finger clean.

"Did you just mate me? The only thing that's different is my coming of age." Inuyasha looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Koga swallowed and shook his head sadly. "As great as that was, Yasha, I didn't mate you."

"How do you know? I'm a hanyo, maybe it's different with me. Maybe being marked by someone else doesn't matter."

Koga took Inuyasha's face in his hands. "It's not. I can't smell you anymore. Sesshomaru's mark has claimed you for him. I didn't mate you. If I had mated you, my cock would be stuck in your ass right now."

Inuyasha winced. "Maybe you can't tie me because I'm a hanyo."

"Stop that." Koga released Inuyasha's face and stood up, frustrated again, even after the most amazing sex of his life. "You're being a hanyo doesn't change that much about you, Inuyasha. You will not mate any differently. I wish that wasn't true. I wish with every tiny bit of my soul that I had just mated you. But I didn't. And you getting your hopes up like this is painful to both of us."

Inuyasha tore off a piece of his undershirt and used it to wipe himself clean. He tossed it aside and stood, pulling his clothes back into place. "You can't blame me for having hope."

"I don't, Yasha. But you need to be realistic right now."

"I know." Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned to face Koga again. "This is the last time I'm going to see you. I know it. I can feel it."

Koga pulled Inuyasha into his arms. "That's the fear talking. Neither of us know what's going to happen. When the venom is out of your system, come back through. If I'm here, I'll fuck you fast and dirty. Get you mated before Sesshomaru can fart."

Inuyasha let out an involuntary laugh at the thought of Sesshomaru doing something as undignified as farting. "You've never been fast."

Koga grinned. "That's because I like to take my time. Why would I be fast when your ass around my cock feels so fucking good?" Koga's smiled faded and he got serious again. "I can be fast if I need to be."

"I know." Inuyasha glanced at the well. "I have to go."

"I know." Koga pressed his lips to Inuyasha's forehead. "I love you, mutt."

"Not as much as I love you, mangy ass wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha paced Kagome's bedroom. He was beyond restless. It had been three weeks. Three fucking weeks stuck in the future. Stuck in this house. As much as he cared for Kagome, and as much as he liked her family, being caged inside of a confined space with four humans was awful. The house was saturated with their scent. He had to go across the temple grounds to get to an area with clean air so he could get the stink out of his nose. He had taken to sleeping in that damned tree. He hated that damned tree. 50 years of his life were wasted being pinned to that damned tree. But it was better than sleeping in the house.

"Inuyasha. Please sit down. Your pacing is giving me a headache."

"I need to go. I have to go back."

"Is the venom gone?"

"I don't know. I think so. I haven't felt the burning in three days and the cramping stopped five days ago. I need to go back, Kagome. Koga is waiting for me."

"And Sesshomaru might be as well. We can't know for sure unless we go through. Koga said he would wait as long as it takes. He said not to come back until you were sure the venom was gone."

"I'm sure, damn it. I need to go back." Inuyasha pushed open the window and jumped out. He was half way to the well when Kagome caught up with him, out of breath. "Don't try to stop me."

"Inuyasha." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "If you're sure, I won't stop you. But give me a few minutes to get my things together so I can go with you."

Inuyasha flushed. "No. You're not coming with me. I'm going through. And if Koga can smell me again, I'm not wasting time. He's going to fuck me bent over the well. And you are NOT going to watch us."

Kagome scoffed. "Like I haven't seen it before. You two haven't exactly been discreet."

Inuyasha flushed a darker red. "There's a difference between you walking up and seeing us, and us just doing it in front of you."

Kagome fidgeted. "What if Sesshomaru is there? What if he tracked you to the well?"

"If he is, you being there won't stop him from doing what he wants. All that will happen you risking your life. If he is there, I'm him." Inuyasha started moving again.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped and turned back to her with a growl. "Please be careful."

"As careful as I can be."

"If it's just Koga there, whether he can mate you or not, come back and let me know, ok? I'm going to worry."

Inuyasha turned his back on the girl. "If I'm not back by tomorrow, it will mean that Sesshomaru has me. Go through the well and make sure Koga isn't hurt."

Kagome watched him walk away, full of misgiving. He disappeared into the well house and she twisted her hands in worry. "Kami, let him be alright."

xxxoooxxxooo

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had to do this. Whoever was waiting on the other side, this had to be done. Good or bad, his future was about to be decided. He leapt into the well. Colors swirled around him as he floated down. His feet touched the ground and he winced. Mud. He lifted his face to the grey sky. It was raining. Why did it have to be raining? The wetness dulled scents. He took a deep breath but all he could smell was wet grass and mud.

He climbed out of the well and looked around. Nothing. No one. He stood for a moment looking around, hoping to see the glow of a fire to tell him where Koga was. "Koga!?" He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. Nothing. Silence except for the gentle patter for the falling rain. He walked towards the trees, still calling for Koga.

In the shelter of the trees, the sound was muffled a bit, but he still couldn't smell anything. He was standing in a thick copse of trees when an arm wrapped around him from behind, caressing him gently. He sighed with relief and leaned back against a firm body. The fingers brushed his nipple and he let out a breathy moan. Lips caressed his neck before moving to suck on the tip of his ear. His knees shook and he moaned louder.

"Lose something?"

Inuyasha stiffened and spun around, jumping back. His blood turned to ice. His stomach heaved and he leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees. Sesshomaru. That had been Sesshomaru touching him. Fucking Sesshomaru had made him moan. "No."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That mangy wolf ran as soon as he saw me." Sesshomaru looked at his claws and dug a bit of dirt out from under one of them. "He's lucky he did. As soon as I reached that well, all I could smell was the scent of your filthy rutting. It made my stomach turn."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I told you what happened. He ran away with his tail tucked between his legs." Sesshomaru reached out quick as lightening and grabbed Inuyasha's haori, pulling him against his body. "I hope you enjoyed your last fuck with your wolf lover. I really do. Because sex will never be pleasurable for you again."

Inuyasha shuddered. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why mate me if all you want is a baby?"

"Because I want a child, an heir. A son to carry on our father's great bloodline."

"You don't need me for that. There are plenty of good Inu houses to choose from."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and breathed deeply of the heady scent coming off of his half-brother. "I've already told you this. Our father's bloodline is the most powerful of the Inu houses. And your dirty little bitch of a demon half is pure Inu. You may be weak, but the bitch is strong. And she will give me a powerful child. A pureblood Inu child."

"I'm half human, Sesshomaru. Any child I have will have human blood." He winced when the hand in his haori tightened.

Sesshomaru leaned forward until his lips were pressed to Inuyasha's ear. "You aren't listening. You're demon half is strong enough to give me a pureblood child. You're disgusting human blood won't taint my heir."

Inuyasha shuddered again. "What if I let you mate me willingly and gave you a child? Would you let me go after it was born?"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "What makes you think that I will stop at just one child? I want to make our bloodline powerful again." He licked Inuyasha's mouth. "And you're going to use that worthless body to give me as many children as you can. It's all you're good for."

"I'm not worthless if my body can give you the children you need to continue father's bloodline."

"You will always be worthless, hanyo. You let your human side rule you. You've suppressed your demon side so thoroughly that she is nothing but a shadow." Sesshomaru moved behind Inuyasha and put his hand into his haori, pressing his cold fingers against his belly. "Her sole existence resides in your womb. _She_ is worth something."

"Why do you keep calling my demon half 'she'?" Inuyasha tried to push the hand off of him but it was like it was glued to his skin.

"Because your demon half is female." He took a deep breath of Inuyasha's hair. "Can't you smell her? She's so close to being in true heat." His hand caressed Inuyasha's belly. "She's almost ready." He pressed his hips forward against Inuyasha's ass, letting him feel that he was rock hard.

Inuyasha swallowed his disgust and tried to ignore the massive cock pressed against his ass. "How can my demon half be female?"

"It's rare. But sometimes a demon is born half male and half female. They have the physical aspects of one gender and their demon power lies in the opposite gender. Physical males have a womb and are able to bare children. Physical females are sterile. But you. You're different. You're a hanyo so you only have one demon half. You were born physically male. But your demon is female, Inuyasha. If you used your demon half, you would know that."

"What if I used it more? Would I be worth something then?"

Sesshomaru laughed. "You have suppressed her so far that she won't let you use her, you stupid hanyo. Can't you hear her at all?"

The hand that continued to caress his belly was starting to make his skin itch. But something inside of him was responding to it. A heat was building low in his pelvis. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to her. Are you so completely cut off from her that you can't even feel her anymore?"

"I feel something warm."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Well, well. You're not completely corrupted by your human blood after all. That warmth is her talking to me."

"What is she saying?" It felt really weird talking about his demon side as being female. And as being separate from himself.

"She won't let you use her anymore, not that you ever really did. She has put all of her power into the one physical part she possesses. Your womb. She isn't even a part of you anymore. Not really. She is just a demon womb living inside of you."

"Why? Why would she do that?"

"Because she knows that that is the only way that your disgusting excuse for a life will have any worth. If she can entice a powerful mate, your future will be assured. You're giving off the scent of a powerful Inu bitch going into heat. Because that is what she is, powerful. And she refuses to let you rule her existence anymore. She is taking control as much as she can by ensuring that someone powerful will mate you and give her some kind of purpose."

"I didn't know my demon half had a mind of its own."

"Well, now you do."

The warmth in his belly was spreading through his groin. "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to entice me into fucking you. She wants me to be her mate. She knows that I'm the only one that could truly protect her. She knows that I'm the only one powerful enough to be the father of her children." Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck and gently scraped his teeth over the soft skin.

Inuyasha knees buckled and Sesshomaru arm tightened, catching him. "What do you mean that you're the only one powerful enough?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Really, Inuyasha. How stupid does that human blood make you? Truly?" He shifted until Inuyasha was taking his own weight again. "Your demon half is the child of the great Inu no Taisho. In doing that she has done, putting her full power into your womb, she has ensured that any child you have gets pure Inu blood from you. Not a trace of your human blood. Nothing but father's blood, Inuyasha. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"The baby will be powerful."

"Yessss." Sesshomaru hissed in his ear. "What do you think would have happened if you had mated the wolf?"

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears at the mention of the man he loved with all of his heart and soul. "I would have been loved."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Fucking useless sentimental human shit." He nipped Inuyasha's neck. "Pay attention. Any child you bare will be incredibly powerful. If you had mated the wolf, your child would have been born more powerful than its father. Your lover would have been forced to kill it in the cradle."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You don't know Koga. He would never have done that."

"Use your fucking worthless human brain for once. Koga is a leader among the wolves. What do you think would have happened to his pack, to all of the wolf packs, if Koga allowed a half blood to grow to maturity? A half wolf – half Inu hybrid who was the child of a pack Alpha and carried the blood of most powerful Inu house in existence. That child would have been next in line to rule the pack. If that child had been allowed to live, to grow to maturity, Koga's pack would have abandoned him. The wolf packs would have banded together to kill that child. Because it would have been powerful enough to overthrow the wolf King and rule the wolves. And the wolves would never allow a half breed to rule them. And Koga would know it. He doesn't know what your demon half has done. If he knew, he would never be willing to mate you. Because it would mean he would never have a child he didn't have to kill as soon as it was born."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong. You're just too fucking human and sentimental to see reality. I am the only demon alive powerful enough to mate you. Because I am the only demon alive powerful enough to father your children. Any other demon would mate you and murder any baby you squeezed out of your hole. And this dirty little bitch knows it. She knows that being my mate is the only way she will have worth. Because I'm the only demon powerful enough to not kill her children."

Inuyasha could only shake his head. "No."

"She's throwing out enough pheromones to call every demon in the territory to her. She's saying that if I don't fuck you soon, I'm going to have to fight for the right to be her mate." Sesshomaru gave a very dark laugh. "As if any demon in this territory stood a chance against me. Would you rather I just left and allowed the first demon to find you to mate you? Do you want to spend your life seeing your children murdered before your eyes while you lay with the afterbirth still in your belly?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard and shook his head. "You're lying."

"I don't lie. Lying is a human flaw."

"So why don't you just do it already?"

"Because she isn't quite ripe yet. I told you once, I'm not going to dirty my cock in your filthy hanyo whore hole until I can plant my seed in your womb." Sesshomaru's hand slid down Inuyasha's body and pulled the tie that kept his pants up. With the boy nude from the waist down, he wrapped his fist around his stiff cock.

Inuyasha gasped. He hadn't even realized he was hard. "Get your fucking hand off me."

Sesshomaru put his thumb under the foreskin and placed the point of his claw against the hyper sensitive head of his cock. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha whimpered in pain. "Please. Don't touch me there."

Sesshomaru began to stroke him slowly. "I will do anything I want to you. You can't fight me. You can't even push my hand away. I have one arm and you're so fucking weak you can't even stop me from touching your disgusting hanyo cock."

"If it's so disgusting, why are you fucking touching it?"

"Because I'm curious." Sesshomaru paused and lifted his head. "Well. Time to do something about this." Without warning, he bit down on Inuyasha neck.

Inuyasha cried out at the sharp pain. He felt the burn of venom and knew what was happening. Sesshomaru was marking him again to buy some time until his demon side went into heat. "I hate you."

Sesshomaru hummed softly and released Inuyasha's neck. "I know. Now where were we? Oh, yes." He began stroking the cock still in his hand again. It was still stiff as wood. "I was saying that I'm curious."

Inuyasha growled softly. "Curious about what?"

"How humans breed like rabbits with such small reproductive organs." He started to stroke faster.

"Fuck off." His eyes burned with tears of shame. He knew he wasn't as large as a demon. But Koga had loved to touch him, despite his smaller size.

"We will get to that soon enough. But really. It barely pokes out of my fist. I was this big when I was barely out of diapers. How do humans breed with such small cocks?"

Inuyasha growled again. "Human males have organs proportional to the reproductive needs of human females."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Oh well done. Where did you learn that?"

Inuyasha flushed. "Kagome. She overheard me talking to Miroku one night about how much bigger Koga is than me."

"Well. I'm sure that, proportionally, you would be able to get a female demon pregnant as well. But no female demon in her right mind would fuck a man with such a small cock. Where is the pleasure in that?"

Inuyasha growled louder. "Maybe some don't like a huge cock." Inuyasha yelped and whimpered loudly in pain. His knees collapsed again and the arm kept him upright. Sesshomaru had pulled his cock so hard he felt like it was going to tear off. "Why?"

"I've had enough of your growling. Do it again and I will give you some real pain." Sesshomaru slowly licked the blood from Inuyasha's neck. His blood was laced with so much of his demons pheromones that it was like licking up drops of pure sex.

"I'm sorry."

"Good boy." Sesshomaru continued to stroke him. He began to rock his hips, rubbing against Inuyasha's ass. The taste of his blood was making his cock throb. "You like a big cock, don't you? You filthy wolf fucking whore. How many other demons have you lifted your ass for? I know of at least two that you bought your life with by letting them fuck you. And that was when you were a child." He pressed his cock hard against the boy.

"You would know. You were one of them."

"Mmm. Yes. How old were you then?"

"I was 12."

"Right. That was 190 years ago. You were such a fierce little thing. You snarled at me whenever you saw me. It was entertaining."

"I hated you."

"Yes, I know that. You were in my way that day. I think I had a meeting set with some demon or other. You showed up in my path."

"And you tried to kill me."

"You were in my way."

"You raped me."

Sesshomaru snorted. "You dropped to your knees as soon as I swung my claws at you and put your perky little ass in the air and told me that I could fuck you if I let you live. How, exactly, was that rape?"  
"I was 12 fucking years old."

"Yes. And by the way your filthy little hole got wet with just my finger inside of you, I was not the first."

"You were the fucking first. You stole my virginity."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? My, my. Your little bitch is quite the dirty little slut, isn't she? She must have been the one to make you all nice and dripping wet. Just waiting for my cock." Sesshomaru pressed his mouth to a fuzzy ear. "Did she take over you? Is that why you moaned like a filthy back alley whore? Is that why you came as soon as my cock was buried balls deep in your tight little virgin ass? Is that why you begged me not to stop after the third time you spurted your revolting hanyo seed into the dirt?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, I did fuck you. And you enjoyed every second of it. You came seven times if I remember right."

"I hate you."

"I know you do. But your body doesn't. You enjoyed my cock in your ass so much that you offered it to me six more times over the following two years. And you fucking loved it." Sesshomaru hissed the words into Inuyasha's ear.

"I fucking hate you. I was just a kid."

"Then you found that fox. He took care of you in exchange for finding his pleasure in your filthy hole. I heard he liked to pass you around to his friend."

"How can you be so mean? Why do you have to remind me of how awful my childhood was?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. You keep saying you hate me and yet your cock is dripping all over my hand." He let go to the cock and put his fingers to Inuyasha's mouth. "Lick this disgusting shit off of my fingers." Inuyasha obediently opened his mouth and licked and sucked the fluid from Sesshomaru's skin.

"Good boy."

"Fuck off." Inuyasha gasped and moaned so loudly that it echoed on the trees around him when Sesshomaru pushed a long, delicate finger into his ass. "Oh, Kami."

"Oh, Kami, indeed. Your ass is hungry for my cock." He slowly pushed his finger in and out. "Your tight little hole is sucking on my finger." He added a second finger and felt his cock throb painfully when the hanyo let out a whine of pure desire. "Your ass is hungry for big, fat demon cock."

Inuyasha chocked and tried to turn his face enough to see Sesshomaru's. "You're a fucking pervert."

"I'm not the one that seems to be enjoying being stroked and finger fucked by someone he hates."

Inuyasha flushed and fought not to growl. "I'm not doing that. I would never get hard for you. You're a pervert and you will soon be raping me again."

"I won't be raping you, Inuyasha." He started to stroke even faster, pulling another moan from the stubborn hanyo. "When your little bitch is ready, when your womb ripens like a peach about to fall from the tree, you will beg me to fuck you. You will beg me to quench the fire in your belly with my seed."

"Fucking never going to happen." Inuyasha started to pant. Sesshomaru kept speeding up. He was squeezing tighter now. If it didn't stop, he was going to cum.

"Oh, yes. It will. Because when she goes into heat, you will be so horny you would fuck a tree branch. You would lift your ass and bare your soaking wet hole for a pig if it meant having something fucking you. Your tight little hole will swell and throb. You will try to resist. You will lay in bed for hours fucking yourself with your fingers, trying to make the ache stop." He licked the inside of Inuyasha's ear. "But it won't stop. Not until my cock is filling your tight ass and pumping your womb full of my seed."

"You're crazy." Inuyasha moaned and shuddered. Sesshomaru was now rubbing his thumb across the head of his cock with each stroke. "Stop. Please." He put both hands on Sesshomaru's wrist and tried to push his hand away. But it was like pushing against steel.

"I'm going to make you cum." Sesshomaru stroked even faster.

Inuyasha leaned forward, his hands on his knees, panting like he had just ran five miles. "Stop. Please. I'll do anything you want. But please stop."

"You will do anything I want anyways you disgusting, worthless piece of human garbage." He pressed the head of his cock, through his clothes, against Inuyasha's quivering hole.

Inuyasha cried out and came, hard. His knees gave out again and Sesshomaru followed him down. He didn't stop stoking until every drop had been milked from him. "Fuck. Fuck." Inuyasha bend forward and pressed his head to the ground. "I fucking hate you."

Sesshomaru stood and looked at his dirty hand. "I know." He kicked the hanyo. "Sit up. You dirtied my hand. Clean it."

Sesshomaru held his hand down and Inuyasha looked up at him in disgust as he leaned forward and licked every drop of his seed from that soft white skin. "You're awful."

"So I've heard." He looked at his claws again. They were still clean. Ignoring his painful erection, he walked into the trees. "Follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 5

Inuyasha pulled his clothes back into place as he watched Sesshomaru's back move into the trees. He contemplated running back to the well. But he knew he would never make it. Sesshomaru was a hell of a lot faster them him.

"Hanyo, I will not repeat myself. And disobedience will be punished."

Inuyasha sneered. Sesshomaru had neither stopped nor slowed down. Resigned to his fate, Inuyasha followed after him, keeping his distance.

Half the day passed before Sesshomaru finally stopped. The sky was growing dark. Sesshomaru turned and faced Inuyasha when he stopped at his side. "Behave yourself."

"What?" Inuyasha grunted when a fist connected with his middle.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru pushed a thick fall of willow branches aside and walked into a snug little natural shelter under the tree. His Longma, A-Un, was curled up against the tree trunk. His human ward, Rin, was curled up in a bedroll by the fire. Jaken was pacing near the opposite side of the shelter. From the wearing on the ground, he had been doing it for a while.

Inuyasha pushed through the branches after Sesshomaru. "What was that for?" He paused then he heard a familiar squeak and sneered at the damn imp that followed his brother around.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran to his master's side and bowed low. "You're finally back. But why is this hanyo filth with you?"

"Ignore him. But I warn you, Jaken, speak ill of him again and I will kill you. No one insults my mate." Sesshomaru kicked the imp aside and bent over the girl, pushing he hair back to find her sleeping soundly.

"You insult me all the time. And I'm not your mate. Yet." Inuyasha collapsed by the fire and curled into a ball, putting his back to the warmth, and his brother.

"Something that will be remedied in a few days." Sesshomaru sat near Inuyasha's head and traced a claw along the edge of one ear. "I insult you because you belong to me and I can do with you as I wish. As my mate, you belong to me. You are under my protection. And others will treat you with the respect deserving of the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Oh, boy. Strangers will be respectful for fear of you. But I have to live with you being constantly insulting of me."

Sesshomaru pinched the ear he was caressing. "I told you to behave."

"I'm just laying here." Inuyasha laid his ears back, trying to stop the increasingly disturbing touch.

"Being my mate is not the worst thing that could happen to you."

"Sure. Spending the rest of my life as nothing but a bitch to bare your pups. Never being touched again except when I'm in heat. Never seeing my friends. Never being with the man I love." He sat up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Trapped in your castle. Raising babies."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Stupid mutt. What makes you think that I will allow you to have contact with my children? I will be finding a pureblood demon to be their wet nurse. I will not allow your hanyo taint to effect the children. You will have no contact with them at all once they leave your bitch's womb."

"They will be as much my children as yours. You couldn't keep me away from my children." Inuyasha tried to stand only to have that powerful arm grab his hair and pull him back down. "Let me up."

"You will stay. We are having a conversation and you will not run away in the middle of it. You will learn your place, hanyo. You go or stay at my command."

"This isn't a conversation. This is you robbing me of even the smallest amount of happiness."

"They will not be your children, you brainless worm. They will be the children of the bitch that live in your womb. As she will not be able to raise them, a real demon woman will have the honor of seeing them through their early years."

Inuyasha couldn't help the pain that caused him. The knowledge that he would be forever tied to his sadistic brother was difficult enough. But the thought of having a child to occupy his time was the only thing that kept him from planning how best to kill himself. "I hate you."

"Yes. I know." Sesshomaru finally released the hanyo's hair. "You may stand now if you wish. But stay inside this shelter."

Inuyasha stayed where he was. "If you only need me to bare the children, why keep me around at all? You will only need me every 10 years. I will go to you willingly when I'm in heat. I will stay with you until the child is born. But please, let me be on my own when you have no need of me."

Sesshomaru smirked. "And let you run to your wolf lover? I may have no desire to have anything to do with you apart from using you to give me children, but I am a Lord. I would be seen as weak if I allowed my mate to wander, or to fuck anyone else. You will stay where I put you and do as you are told."

"Lay around your castle and do nothing?"

"As I said, you will do as you're told." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and settled down to meditate. "Now, shut up and leave me be."

Inuyasha stood and moved stand at the edge of the shelter. He pushed aside a fall of branches and looked out into the wet evening forest. He would give Sesshomaru a child. He was proud of his father's bloodline. He wanted to see it grow stronger as well. But he was only going to let Sesshomaru get his pregnant once. After the baby was born, he was going to kill himself. He couldn't live as Sesshomaru slave. And he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him break under the weight of depression.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 6

Inuyasha looked up at the castle and felt the last drop of hope leave him. The castle was beautiful. But to him, it was just a beautiful prison. Once he walked through those gates, would he ever be able to walk out of them again?

"Yay! We're home! We're home!" Rin had a hold of Inuyasha's hand and began to skip while swinging his arm. She let go of Inuyasha and ran to Sesshomaru to hop up and down in from of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I have some cake?"

"You can have whatever you'd like, Rin."

"Can I have a new dolly?"

"I will send a servant to get one for you."

"Can Lord Inuyasha play with me?"

Sesshomaru frowned down at the girl. "Why?"

"Because he's nice and fun to play with. Can I have two new dollies so that Inuyasha has one to play with?"

"You have a whole room full of toys, Rin. Only one new doll."

The little girl pouted. "But Lord Inuyasha can play with me, right?"

"Not today, Rin." Sesshomaru took the girls hand and led her through the castle gates. "Let's have dinner. Then you can play with Jaken."

"I hate playing with Jaken. He's mean and he hurts my dollies."

"If Jaken hurts another of your dolls, you tell me and I will punish him. But if you don't want to play with him, play with your nanny."

"Okay. She's nice. But why can't I play with Lord Inuyasha?" She wiggled until Sesshomaru released her hand and ran to take Inuyasha's hand again.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Lord Inuyasha is going to play with me for a while, Rin."

"Oh, okay." She looked up at Inuyasha. "What are you and Lord Sesshomaru going to play?"

Inuyasha felt his face flame. Sesshomaru chuckled. "No more questions, Rin. Go on ahead and wash up before dinner." The girl ran off and Sesshomaru turned to one of the servants bowing deeply just inside the castle doors. "Take Inuyasha to the spring. Get him bathed and into clean clothing. Make sure he is clean. Then bring him to the dining room for dinner."

The servant nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Wash thoroughly, Inuyasha. This is your first lesson on life in the castle. I expect you to be clean at all times."

Inuyasha gave a mocking bow. "Yes, Master." He didn't even see the first coming. One second he was turning to follow the servant, the next he was on the floor and his mouth was bleeding.

"Any more smartass remarks?" When Inuyasha shook his head he waved a dismissive hand at him. "Go."

Inuyasha followed the servant through the halls to an indoor hot spring. The servant closed the door to the spring behind him and gestured to the steaming water. Inuyasha frowned. "Can I have a little privacy?"

"Master Sesshomaru said to be sure you are clean. I must watch you bathe to ensure you have washed thoroughly."

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't going to win this argument. He stripped out of his clothing and dropped it into a basket the servant set out for him. The spring felt amazing. He hadn't realized he was so tense until the hot water loosened his muscles. He picked up the soap from the box the servant gave him and began to scrub his skin. The soap smelled nice at least. He lathered up his hair and submerged himself, working the soap off of his skin and hair. When he finished, he simply floated in the water, enjoying the warmth and relaxation.

A throat being cleared reminded Inuyasha that he wasn't alone. "Master Sesshomaru is expecting you for dinner, my Lord. He does not appreciate tardiness."

"Master Sesshomaru can eat a bag of pig dung." The servant blanched and Inuyasha sighed. "Don't tell him I said that, please."

"Yes, my Lord. But you would be wise to watch your tongue when speaking of the Master. Many of the servants would not protect you for fear that if the Master learned they were hiding something that they would be punished."

Inuyasha rose from the spring and wrapped himself in a soft towel. "Don't get yourself in trouble for me. Please."

The servant smiled kindly. "Only the two of us heard your words. Do not fear." He picked up another towel and began to dry Inuyasha's hair. "But you would also be wise to not anger the Master. Obey him, and your life will be much easier."

"I'm not the type to just blindly obey." Inuyasha stepped away from the servant and finished toweling his hair on his own. As dry as he was doing to get, he tossed the towels into the basket with his clothes and picked up the dark green silk robe that had been brought for him. "I'm supposed to wear this?"

"Yes, my Lord. At least until your own clothing is clear. Or the Master has new clothing made for you."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged the robe on and tied the sash. He then followed the servant back down the halls. The scent of food made his stomach growl long before the servant opened the door to the dining room and bowed him in."

Sesshomaru glanced up from his food and couldn't help frowning. "Sit down."

Inuyasha did as he was told. The table was covered in food. "Can I eat now?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "We are going to work on your grammar. The correct question is 'may I' not 'can I'."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "May I eat?"

"You may." Sesshomaru grabbed his hand before he could touch the closest plate of food. He dig his claws into the wrist, drawing blood. "But roll your eyes at me again. See what happens."

Inuyasha hissed in pain. Those claws were dripping poison. "I'm sorry. I don't do it on purpose most of the time."

"You will learn to control yourself or you will start to receive punishments worse than merely having my claws in your wrist." Sesshomaru released him and turned back to his meal. "Eat."

Inuyasha filled his plate and ate quickly. The food was rich with flavor and very filling. He couldn't remember ever having such an amazing meal. "You have an excellent cook."

"She has been well trained. Father hired her when I was a child."

"Were many of the servants hired by father?"

"The staffing is none of your concern. They do the jobs I have hired them for. That is all." Sesshomaru stood and tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." Sesshomaru left the room, Inuyasha following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 7

Inuyasha stopped in the doorway of the room that Sesshomaru gestured him into and felt his stomach knot. It was a bedroom. And Sesshomaru's scent was heavy in the air. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"You will do as you're told." Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha into the room and closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru advanced on him, his eyes blazing with anger. "Please. Just stop. I'm not ready for this. I can't do this."

"You don't have much choice, do you?" Inuyasha's back hit a wall and Sesshomaru put his hand around his throat, squeezing tight. "When I tell you to do something, I want it done quickly. Don't you ever tell me no. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha's eyes watered with the need to breathe. He gripped Sesshomaru's wrist. The need to breathe was getting unbearable. He nodded as best he could.

"You will keep your mouth shut unless I give you permission to speak. I am sick of listening to your constant complaining. Do you think I want this any more than you do?" Sesshomaru leaned close and hissed the next words in Inuyasha's face. "You disgust me." He eased his hand enough so that Inuyasha could breathe when his face began to turn purple. "You may be a hanyo, but you're the son of the great Inu to Taisho. And you're nothing but a common whore."

Inuyasha coughed as air flooded his lungs again. When he could breathe right again, he closed his eyes and clung to Sesshomaru's wrist. "I did what I had to do."

"You had to defile your already filthy hanyo body by letting random demons fuck you for protection?"

"I had no one else. The only family I had would have rather seen me dead than help me."

"You disgust me."

"You fucked me as payment for my life as well. Who are you to talk?" Inuyasha grunted in pain as a knee connected with his middle and pressed into him.

"Why not? If you would put your ass in the air for me, you had done it before. I just took what was offered. A tight little hole to fuck. Allowing you to live a little longer meant nothing to me."

"I told you, I was a virgin the first time you fucked me." Inuyasha could feel his insides bruising from the force of the knee pressing against him.

"I didn't know that at the time. All I saw was a little whore offering me his filthy hole."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears of pain at the memory of that day. "I thought if I gave you a good enough reason, that you would protect me."

Sesshomaru laughed derisively. "And being a fuck hole was what you thought of as a good reason?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I was so scared of you."

"With good reason." Sesshomaru put his leg down again and pulled Inuyasha away from the wall by the throat. "You destroyed any worth you had by becoming a whore. Do you know how many demons have come to me over the years with rumors about yet another cock you let up your ass? You have put shame on our bloodline with your actions."

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha across the room to crash through the door and land in the hall. Guards were immediately outside the room, standing over Inuyasha. "Master?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in his anger. "Leave!" The guards obeyed immediately. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and dragged him out of the ruins of the door. "Do you think that I want to stick my cock in your rotten hole? Especially knowing how much of a disgusting cock loving whore you are?"

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut. He knew that anything he said would only fuel the demon Lord's anger. He knelt at Sesshomaru's feet and waited for whatever punishment he had in mind to come.

"But mating you means a powerful child for my bloodline. So I must shame our fathers name even further by lowering myself to mate a fucking whore. Demons throughout the territories will be talking about how they've fucked the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands. My name will be a joke in the mouths of many for years. Until my heir can prove his power and shut them up."

"I'm sorry."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Sesshomaru backhanded the source of his anger, knocking him across the room to land against the side of the bed.

Inuyasha felt sharp cracks in the right side of his face when Sesshomaru struck him and knew that several bones had broken. He laid in a heap against the bed and hung his head.

"You should be happy now, at least. You have my protection."

Inuyasha could only shake his head.

"Stand up." Inuyasha stood, the robe he wore hanging off one shoulder. "Take that off."

Inuyasha's hands shook as he untied the sash and let the robe fall to the floor.

"Turn around."

Inuyasha turned and faced the bed. His breathing coming faster. His body trembling in fear. His face throbbing.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Inuyasha and pressed his hand over his womb. Sesshomaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Still not ready." He cupped the hanyo's chin and turned his head so he could see the right side of his face. Inuyasha whimpered in pain. The side of his face was swollen and slowly turning black with bruising. Sesshomaru released him and pushed him down onto the bed.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk to the door and disappear. He curled up on his side on the bed. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know where Sesshomaru had gone. He didn't know when he would be back.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 8

Inuyasha startled awake when the bed moved. He shifted his one eye that wasn't swollen shut to see Sesshomaru sitting next to him, drying his long silver hair.

"Put this on your face." Sesshomaru picked up the cloth wrapped bag of ice he had set next to him upon finding Inuyasha asleep.

Inuyasha took the ice and put it on the bed under his head, laying the bruised side of his face on it. "Thank you." He watched Sesshomaru stand and move across the room. He was nude but for the towel he slung over his shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't help appreciating his beauty. He was all long, lean lines. The same markings that slashed his face also decorated his wrist, shoulders, ribs, hips, thighs, and ankles. They were a bright splash of color against the milk white of his skin.

Sesshomaru felt eyes roaming his body and turned slightly. "Is there a reason you are staring at me?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes down. "You're beautiful."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Yes. But flattery won't get you anything from me."

"I don't want anything from you." Inuyasha rolled to his other side. Tears stung his eyes again. He didn't know how to do this.

"I can smell your tears. You need to stop being so emotional. It's unbecoming."

"I can't help it."

"A failing of your human blood. Emotions and sentimentality. They mean nothing."

"Maybe to you. Being sentimental about something means that something is special and has meaning." Inuyasha pressed the ice to his face again. "Hasn't anything ever meant something to you?"

"The only thing I care about is making our bloodline strong again and attempting to erase the shame you have brought on our house."

Inuyasha curled into a ball again. "I didn't mean to bring you shame."

"You brought yourself shame."

"I know." Inuyasha's voice was a whisper.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and leaned against Inuyasha's back. He lifted the ice to look at his wounded face. "You're already healing."

"I heal fast."

"Yes. A gift of your demon blood." He replaced the ice and stood again to move around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the blanket and slid between the silk sheets. "Leave."

Inuyasha sat up. "And go where?"

"Out the door. Go left. Third door down. I've had the room prepared for you."

Inuyasha stood. "Thank you."

"For what? You aren't in heat yet. There is no need for you to be in my bed." Sesshomaru pulled the blanket up over his head. "Leave."

Inuyasha picked the robe up off the floor and slipped it back on as he left. The room he had been directed to was smaller than the one he had just left by half. But that didn't surprise him. Sesshomaru slept in the Lord's chamber. The room may have been smaller but it was no less opulent. The bed was dressed in silk. Paintings of cranes decorated the walls.

Inuyasha turned at a sound behind him to find the same servant that had taken him to bathe. "My Lord. The Master has asked me to serve you." He set a tea service on a low table at the foot of the bed.

"I don't need anyone serving me." Inuyasha sat on the end of the bed and accepted the cup of tea the servant passed him.

"When the Master gives an order, I obey. You are his mate, you need your own servant."

"I'm not his mate."

The servant looked at him strangely. "The Master says that you are."

Inuyasha flushed. "Not yet. Don't call me his mate until I actually am."

The servant bowed. "As you wish, my Lord." Another servant entered the room and handed a small box to the first before bowing to Inuyasha and leaving again. "If you will allow me, my Lord, I have an ointment that will speed the healing." He gestured to Inuyasha's face.

"Did Sesshomaru order you to do that?"

"No, my Lord. I simply thought it would make you more comfortable."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't bother. If he didn't order it, it might anger him. And I've had enough of his anger for now."

"Yes, my Lord." He stood and bowed. "Is there anything more you need or will you be turning in?"

"I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha drank the last of the tea and set the empty cup on the tray. "Thank you for the tea."

"It is customary to have a cup of tea before bed." He gathered the tray. Stopping at the door, he turned a serious face to the young hanyo. "It will be easier if you submit. Master Sesshomaru will be less harsh."

"Sesshomaru isn't harsh because I haven't submitted. He hates me."

"I doubt that the Master would take you for his mate if he hated you."

"You know nothing about it." Inuyasha looked at the man angrily. "Just go."

The servant bowed again. "Goodnight, my Lord."

Alone again, he crawled into the sea of silk. His face was a throbbing ball of pain. He pressed the ice Sesshomaru had given him back to his face. The silk bedding was surprisingly warm. He rolled into a more comfortable position. The warmth of the bed was likely a combination of the layer of silk over him and the feather bed under him. He didn't really care. He was warm and comfortable.

Inuyasha thought about the servants words. Submit. He wasn't the type to submit to anything. But he knew that if he didn't, Sesshomaru you cause him a world of pain. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had no choice to but to submit, but he didn't know if he could just give in.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 9

Koga paced Kaede's hut. Kagome watched him worriedly. He was radiating an anger she never expected from the easy going wolf.

"Koga, there's nothing we can do."

The angry wolf slammed his fist into the wall, making a sizable hole. "I fucking know that!"

"Calm yourself, wolf. Or you will be rebuilding my home for me." Kaede sat in the center of the hut, filling bowls with a thick stew for her guests.

"How can I be calm? That bastard has Inuyasha!"

"Koga, I know how much you love him, we all love him, but there is nothing we can do." Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha to his castle. It's a fortress." Miroku fingered the beads around his hand. He itched to find the demon that stole his friend and end him.

"We've faced long odds before. There has to be a way to get him out of there." Koga started to pace again.

"Even if there were, Inuyasha made every one of us swear that we wouldn't risk our lives trying to save him." Sango was just as upset as the others.

"What kind of friends are we if we just sit back and let Sesshomaru force him into an unwanted mating?" Koga finally sat and accepted some food.

"The kind of friends that honor Inuyasha's wishes. This mating is going to be hard enough on him." Miroku looked around at his friends. "If we try to rescue him, we will likely end up dead. Demons, especially demon Lords, are more than just a little protective of their mates. If we get ourselves killed, Inuyasha will blame himself. And that will only bring even more pain to an already agonizing situation."

xxxoooxxxooo

Inuyasha woke to find the room was black with darkness. The oil lamp had gone out. He didn't know what woke him. The room was still and silent. He was comfortable on his stomach. But he was also uncovered. He must have kicked the silk blankets off at some point. The room was warmer than it was when he laid down.

Then a soft breath was released near his ear and Sesshomaru's scent wafted over him. Inuyasha went ridged. What the fuck was he doing? And how did he get on top of him without waking him?

"Your scent has changed, hanyo. It woke me it's so strong." Sesshomaru put his nose to the back of Inuyasha's neck and breathed in deeply. The scent made his cock throb.

Fear flooding him, Inuyasha spun and lashed out, his claws connecting with Sesshomaru ribs. Pain burst through him as a knee connected with his groin. "No! Get off me!" Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his throat and his words here cut off.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to growl in Inuyasha's face. "I will forgive that useless display as the result of the fear I smell. But if you attack me again, I will tear you apart. I don't need you whole to bare my child. You have no need for your claws."

Inuyasha's chest was burning with the need to breathe. He put his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. He knew it was useless to fight. But it was instinct honed by years of need to protect himself.

"Submit." Sesshomaru watched gold like so much like his own, wide with fear and pain. Inuyasha nodded as best he could and Sesshomaru released him, allowing him to breathe again. Sesshomaru untied the robe he was once again wearing and pressed his hand on Inuyasha's belly. His head spun with the power emanating from the hanyo's demon womb. "You're ready."

Inuyasha's fear tripled. "No." He tried to roll away only to find himself pinned face down to the bed. "Just go away. Don't do this."

Sesshomaru bent and licked the back of Inuyasha's neck. His skin was damp with sweat, partly from the fear, partly from the heat fever just starting. The salty substance was heavy with pheromones. "We've had this discussion."

Inuyasha didn't fight it as Sesshomaru shredded the robe and tossed the remains aside. "I don't understand you."

"What's to understand?" He spread Inuyasha's legs with his knees.

"You hate me. Why are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me as your mate simply so I can bare your children?" His stomach rolled as Sesshomaru's hand caressed his ass.

Sesshomaru growled deeply, the sound rumbling through his chest into Inuyasha's where they were pressed together. "We've had this discussion."

"What do you care if my children die if I mate someone else?"

"Because those children will be of father's bloodline." Sesshomaru slid his arm under Inuyasha to press against his belly again. "Your bitch is father's pureblood daughter. Do you think I would sit idly by and watch them be slaughtered?"

"Why not just kill me? Why make both of our lives miserable?"

"You're life. Not mine." His hand was once again caressing Inuyasha's round, firm behind. "Have you not noticed how much your attitude towards me has changed? Even since that day in the forest when I marked you. You haven't been fighting me, not really. You've been whining and complaining but you haven't fought me like you usually do. Why do you think that is?"

Sesshomaru was right. He hadn't really noticed it until now. "What's happening to me?"

"You're submitting. Your demon side is taking control and lending you more of her demon instincts because you are ready to mate and breed." He brushed his thumb over Inuyasha's wet hole, cause him to let out a lusty moan. "You're demon instincts know that I'm the only demon you can mate. All of your words mean nothing when your body is begging." He pushed his thumb inside and Inuyasha lifted his hips off the bed and let out a pleading whine.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening to his body. He had gotten rock hard when Sesshomaru had started to touch his skin. Now with something as simple as a fucking thumb in his ass he was on the verge of an orgasm. And his fucking treacherous body was begging for more. "Stop."

Sesshomaru growled again. "Why should I?"

"I don't want this." He gasped and clawed the bed when the digit started moving inside of him. "Stop!" Sesshomaru pushed in deeper and he cried out, his cock pulsing a wet spot onto the bed under him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "So sensitive." He pulled his hand away and sat back on his heels. His own cock stood straight and proud, throbbing with desire. The Inu inside of him was howling for him to bury himself balls deep in that tight hole and claim what was his. But his control was perfect. He didn't let the Inu rule him. And he was having too much fun teasing the frightened hanyo.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 10

After several minutes of silence, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to find Sesshomaru looking at him curiously. "What now?"

Sesshomaru slowly stroked himself to try and relieve some of the ache. "I was wondering what your lips would feel like around my cock."

Inuyasha sighed and sat up. His human side was telling him to fight to the end. But his demon side was currently very strong and it was telling him to give up. To submit. Because nothing he could do would stop Sesshomaru from mating him. Even if he were laying broken and bruised and missing limbs, Sesshomaru would still take what he wanted. As much as he hated it, he knew that just doing what Sesshomaru ordered would make his life easier. His fear almost completely vanished under that realization. He only feared losing himself. "Is that what you want?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He had expected some sort of argument. "Of course not. I would be stupid to allow your teeth anywhere near my cock."

Inuyasha laid on his belly again, this time with his head between Sesshomaru's legs. He rubbed his cheek against the impressive piece of flesh. "Just tell me what you want." He licked up the length and pressed his tongue against the slit, collecting a drop of fluid on his tongue.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hand full of Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head away from his groin. "No. I don't trust you. Besides, I have a better use for my seed than feeding it to you."

"Fine." He rolled onto his side and put his head on Sesshomaru's thigh when he released his hair. His skin was cool and felt good against his fevered cheek.

Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around one of Inuyasha's ears. "What are you doing?"

"Submitting. That's what you want, isn't it?" He wrapped a hand around the ridged flesh near his head and stroked. He had almost forgotten how large Sesshomaru was. He couldn't even wrap his hand around it. He was inches longer than Koga and almost as wide as his own forearm. "There is no point in fighting something I can't stop. I'll only end up in pain and probably damaged in some way."

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered from the slow stroking. "You are only doing this because you're in heat. As soon as it's over, you will go back to being impudent."

"Then maybe you should take what you want while I'm not fighting."

"Fighting or not, I will still have what I want." He pulled Inuyasha's hand off his cock and pulled him onto his knees by his hair. Inuyasha moaned softly when he pulled him against his body. "Offer yourself to me."

Inuyasha trembled. "Never. I won't fight. But I'm not offering myself."

Sesshomaru licked the side of his neck, making the boy moan again. "I can wait. The heat fever is only starting. Your skin is becoming hyper sensitive. Your body will soon begin to ache. The longer you hold out, the worse the muscle and joint aches will become. The only way to ease the fever is to fill your womb with my seed."

"Than do it." Inuyasha cock was stiff again, leaking against Sesshomaru's hip.

"Not until you truly submit and offer yourself to me." He set his teeth gently against Inuyasha neck as his hand traveled down his back and between his legs. He pushed two fingers inside the trembling hanyo and growled softly in satisfaction when he cried out and clung to him.

Inuyasha rocked his hips. He panted and moaned in pleasure. It felt so fucking good. "More."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "What's wrong, hanyo? Starting to feel the need?" He held his hand still and allowed the hanyo to fuck himself on his fingers. "Cum for me." He whispered the words against Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha cried out as he came again. Sesshomaru mouth covered his as he shot against his hip. Inuyasha continued to moan as the fingers continued to move. Sesshomaru tongue was twining with his, heightening the pleasure.

"If you think you're sensitive now, just wait a few more hours. My fingertip brushing against your hole will make you cum harder than you ever have." He pulled his fingers out, causing Inuyasha to whimper. He pushed his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth. "Taste that? That's your bitch begging. She's dumping out as much pheromone as she can, trying to push me into taking you now. My Inu is snapping at my control." He pushed Inuyasha back and slid from the bed. "But my control is absolute. I will take you when you offer yourself. Not before."

"Sesshomaru, please! Just do it!" Inuyasha crawled across the bed after him. He hated himself for doing it. Nausea rolled through him. But he needed it. "Do it!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "The begging is already starting. So quickly after trying to escape from me. The time will come when you hurt so much that your will, will vanish. In that moment, you will give the most beautiful submissive display and you will beg me to mate you. Until then, enjoy suffering through the need." He turned his back and started towards the door. "You know where to find me when you're ready."

Inuyasha rolled onto his back as Sesshomaru walked out and closed the door behind him. His hand slid between his legs and his fingers inside himself. He moaned and turned his face against the bunched up blankets beside him. He ached so badly. He needed something more inside of him than his fingers. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold on to the last shred of his pride. If he offered himself to Sesshomaru, it would mean complete submission. And complete submission meant he would be handing complete control of himself over to Sesshomaru. No demon could completely submit during a mating and still retain free will.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was right. It was only a matter of time before the need grew to the point that he would beg at Sesshomaru's feet. He only hoped that his human blood would offer some sort of protection against his becoming Sesshomaru's puppet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru paced his room. Inuyasha's scent was growing stronger. His Inu was growing angrier every minute that Sesshomaru refused to mate. He would have total submission. It was only a matter of time. His own discomfort and pain meant nothing if the end result was a submissive mate. A submissive Inuyasha. He growled softly with desire. To tame the aggressive young hanyo would be a wondrous feat.

Sesshomaru stopped his pacing and smirked. Inuyasha's door had just opened. He moved across the room and sat at the table in front of the windows. He couldn't have Inuyasha knowing how impatient he was. He looked out over the gardens as he poured a cup of tea. The sun was less than an hour away from rising. The early rising birds were starting to sing.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the door to Sesshomaru's room. It had been replaced at some time during the night. Every joint in his body ached. Every few minutes a random muscle would knot and cramp. And he felt like his blood was boiling. He was so hot. The heat seemed to be emanating from his womb. It felt like coals were smoldering inside of his belly. He couldn't take it anymore. He had never been in so much pain.

Sesshomaru didn't turn when the door opened and closed. His head spun when Inuyasha's scent, so much stronger being so close to him, spread across the room. He sipped his tea and enjoyed the sound of the bird song.

Inuyasha fell to his knees behind Sesshomaru chair. "Please." When Sesshomaru ignored him, he bowed down until his burning head touched the cool wood floor. "Please."

Sesshomaru refilled his cup. "Offer yourself to me."

Inuyasha's neck cramped and he moaned in pain. "Please make it stop."

"Submit." Sesshomaru could almost sense the hanyo's pain. He sipped his tea and watched the sky begin to grey.

"Sesshomaru, please! Help me." The cramp eased and he fell to his side and rolled into a ball. "Please."

"Submit." He set his cup down and crossed his legs, getting more comfortable.

Inuyasha began to shake. The fever had grown from being in Sesshomaru presence. It felt like a fire was raging in his gut. "I can't take it anymore." Sesshomaru ignored him. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears of fear, pain, and shame. "I submit."

"Offer yourself."

"Please, Sesshomaru. Mate me."

Sesshomaru looked down at him. "Offer yourself."

Inuyasha rolled to his knees again, his body trembling. He pressed his face to the floor again and lifted his hips, presenting himself like the bitch in heat that he was. "Take me."

Sesshomaru's cock throbbed painfully. "Offer yourself."

Inuyasha let out a sob. "I give myself to you."

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction and was on Inuyasha before he could blink. He thrust himself inside the tight, wet, swollen hole and the hanyo came instantly.

Inuyasha screamed in pain. The orgasm ripped out of him like razors. But Sesshomaru's cock inside of him was the most incredible pleasure he had ever known. His claws carved grooves in the floor and Sesshomaru pounded into him so forcefully he could feel himself tearing. But there was no pain. He came again without warning, but this time is felt incredible.

Sesshomaru knew this wouldn't last long. He had been denying himself for too long. But the moans and cry's coming from his mate were more beautiful than the bird song. He groaned as Inuyasha came for a third time, causing his body to convulse like a fist around him. It was a tactic of the bitch inside of him. Inuyasha would come easily and he would come often. Less than 15 seconds would pass between each orgasm. The more Inuyasha came, the closer Sesshomaru came to his own finish. But he hadn't waited for this to let it end too soon.

Inuyasha was reduced to a moaning mess. He came yet again and his cry of release ended on a whimper of pain. Sesshomaru was being much too violent. A crack shot through his hip and he screamed.

Sesshomaru shuddered is pure bliss. Something inside Inuyasha had broken. Likely his hip or pelvis. It was the mark of a true submissive mating for the bitch to have at least one broken bone. He knew that the mating had just turned from pure pleasure to a great deal of pain for his mate. And yet another orgasm rippled through him. Sesshomaru let go of his control and allowed his finish to come.

Inuyasha whimpered loudly in pain as Sesshomaru swelled inside of him and his claws sliced into his hip. A coolness filled his belly and quieted the fire. The pain in his joints disappeared. But the heat that burned in his blood still raged. His overall pain lessened. But the broken hip screamed. He shuddered as another burst of coolness filled his belly. His body was so fevered that Sesshomaru's seed felt like a splash of cold water in his womb.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's ass pressed tight to his groin. He moaned as a third wave of seed spilled into his mate. It was his turn to cum every 15 seconds. It would last for 5 minutes. And the tie inside of his mate would last for an hour. It was a way to ensure that his seed stayed inside of his mate's womb for as long as possible to ensure a child would be born.

"Would you let go of my hip? You broke it." Inuyasha was trying very hard to not move, even though he needed to find a less painful position for his hip.

Sesshomaru growled and loosened his grip. "You will stay where you are." He moaned as he came again.

"I'm not going anywhere. Pulling on the tie would only hurt us both. But I'm already in a lot of pain."

"Just keep still." He moaned again and leaned over Inuyasha. "And shut the fuck up."

Except for the pain in his hip, Inuyasha was feeling much better. With each infusion of Sesshomaru's seed, his fever cooled. Oh, Kami. What had he done? Had he gone crazy? Had his demon half taken over? He was on his knees with Sesshomaru's cock knotted in his bowels. He had completely submitted and given himself to Sesshomaru. Oh damn it all to hell. He was fucking mated to his brother.

Sesshomaru's body relaxed as his balls finished flooding his mate with seed and his body settled into the tie. He groaned and shifted slightly, causing Inuyasha to hiss in pain. He put his arm under Inuyasha and lifted him slightly. "Go limp."

Inuyasha obeyed. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru rolled onto his side, taking Inuyasha with him into a position where he wasn't putting weight on his broken bone. He probed the hip, making Inuyasha whimper. "This is going to need to be set."

"Fuck." Inuyasha put his arms over his head and gripped the base of the table tightly. "Do it. Quickly."

Sesshomaru sighed and moved his hand to Inuyasha's belly. "I can't."

"What? What do you mean?" Inuyasha was mildly shocked. Sesshomaru couldn't do something? And he admitted it?

"That would require two arms. If you will recall, you cut my left one off."

"You were trying to kill me."

"Inuyasha, if I had wanted you dead, you would be dead. I was trying to take the sword."

"And trying to kill my friend."

"You and your love of humans." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was suddenly exhausted.

"I don't have many friends." The gentle fingers stroking his belly was somehow comforting. "My hip is going to need to be re-broken to set it. It will be healing by the time the tie is finished."

"Do be quiet, Inuyasha. I wish to rest."

Inuyasha shut his mouth. He tucked his arms under his head and tried to relax.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's eyes slid open as he felt himself begin to shrink. The tie was over. He rolled onto his back, slipping out of Inuyasha. The hanyo moaned softly. He rose to his feet and moved to a basin of water he had had set out. He washed his groin thoroughly. Finished, he moved to the door and opened it enough to whisper to one of the guards.

Inuyasha stayed where he was. He could feel Sesshomaru's seed running out of him. He tensed when Sesshomaru knelt behind him and fingers probed his hip again. "That hurts."

"Please try to not state the obvious so much." The bone hadn't yet begun to mend. That didn't surprise him. All of his demon energy was now focused on his womb attempting to conceive a child. He wrung out the cloth floating in the basin he had set by his knee and used it to clean his mate.

Inuyasha hissed in pain. "What are you doing?" The cloth was soft but it still felt like sandpaper against his torn flesh.

"Cleaning my mate so he isn't laying in a puddle of seed and blood when someone comes to set his hip. Now be quiet." Sesshomaru finished wiping away the last of the mess and wiped the floor clean of both his and Inuyasha's seed. Finished, he dropped the cloth in the water and returned the basin to its table.

Sesshomaru was sitting and watching the early morning sky when a servant entered the room. "Master, you called for me?"

Sesshomaru waved vaguely towards Inuyasha as another servant took away the cold tea and a third placed a tray with fresh tea and a large bowl of fish stew on the table beside him. "Fix him, Sora."

Inuyasha looked up to see the servant Sesshomaru had given orders to serve him. "What seems to be the trouble, my Lord?"

"His hip is broken. Fix it." Sesshomaru sipped a cup of hot tea. He was still exhausted.

"Yes, Master." The servant felt Inuyasha him, causing him to whimper in pain again. "I do apologize. This is going to hurt." He put one hand against Inuyasha hip and pushed while the other pulled sharply on his leg.

Inuyasha screamed as he felt his bone slip back into place. His head swam and he came passed out for a moment. When he opened his eyes again he was looking up into Sesshomaru's face. He pulled back, startled at being so close. "What?"

Sesshomaru huffed. "How have you survived being so weak?" Sesshomaru straightened and lifted a cup of tea from the bedside table.

Inuyasha felt his face flame. "You know how." He took the tea from Sesshomaru and was surprised to realize that he was now in Sesshomaru's bed. The room was empty but for the two of them. "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes." He eyed his mate. "Your hip will take time to heal. Your energy is directed elsewhere."

"Trying to make a baby. I realize that." He sipped the tea. It was hot and soothing.

"Yes." He shifted closer and placed the bowl of soup where he could easily reach it. He lifted the spoon and held it to Inuyasha's lips. "Eat."

Inuyasha did as he was told. The soup was wonderful. "I can feed myself."

"Do shut up. I am appeasing my Inu by taking care of you while you are injured." He fed him a few more spoonful's of the stew. Seeing his mate eat was oddly satisfying. "You will sleep here."

Inuyasha swallow and nodded. "Alright." The statement was sharp, but Inuyasha could see a deeply protective light in Sesshomaru's eyes. It scared him.

Sesshomaru scoffed and dropped the spoon into the bowl. "What are you frightened of now?"

"You can't blame me for wondering where the next broken bone will come from. Or wondering when you are going to start insulting me again."

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Get over it." He start to feed him again.

Inuyasha watching him warily. "May I ask a few questions?"

"You may ask. I may or may not answer."

"How long will I be in heat?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "You don't know?"

"I don't know much about it."

"Normally five days. But I don't know how much your human blood will change that."

"How long will I be pregnant?"

"That depends."

Inuyasha waited for him to continue but he only watched the spoon dipping into the stew and then into Inuyasha's mouth. "What does it depend on?"

"Several factors. But you likely won't need to worry about it. It is unlikely you will conceive during your first heat. You are still very young."

"What if I do get pregnant?"

"Then it depends on the child. There are two types of Inu pregnancy. You could conceive a child, an heir to the bloodline, which is most likely. Or you could conceive a litter of Inu demon pups."

"Pups?" Inuyasha felt his stomach roll. "Like actually dog pups?"

"Yes."

"Like your Inu form?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. It is rare, but it happens. A litter of Inu pups. They would look like my Inu form, but would not grow nearly as large. Perhaps the size of a cow. And they would only have that one form."

"I didn't even know that was possible."

"Most two form demons have the possibility of having a litter of animal form children. Most kill them."

"So if I had a litter of pups, you would kill them?"

"No. I said most. Father always said that he would like to see a litter of pups born to his bloodline."

"Why?" Inuyasha ate the last spoonful of stew and watched Sesshomaru set the bowl aside.

"To be castle guards. No guards would be as fierce or as loyal to the protection of our bloodline." Sesshomaru pressed his hand over Inuyasha's womb again. "The need will come and go in waves. Normally, once a day. But again, I don't know how your human blood will affect you. Things may be different."

Inuyasha swallowed. "Will I end up broken every time?"

Sesshomaru moved around the bed and slid in, laying so he could press his face to Inuyasha's neck, breathing in his rich scent. "No. The violence was a direct result of your complete submission and the fact that I was claiming you as my mate." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Sleep."

Inuyasha lay and looked at the ceiling. His hip hurt. His ass ached. He was still feverish. And he was exhausted. Sesshomaru had already fallen asleep. His breath gentle against him. It was beyond strange to be lying in bed with Sesshomaru pressed against the side of his body, asleep with his face against his neck. He wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep like this. But he felt his body growing heavy. And he slid into his dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha lay panting. The second round had lasted much longer then the first. And Sesshomaru hadn't been nearly as rough. Inuyasha didn't think anything could feel so good. He lay on his knees, pressed tight against Sesshomaru, his body limp, his face half buried in a pillow, trying to catch his breath.

Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure and wrapped his hand in Inuyasha's hair. He pulled him up until his body was cradled against his and he could lick the back of his neck. He wrapped his arm around his mate and held him tight against his chest.

Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshomaru moaned in his ear. As incredible as the sex was, he didn't really want to think about who it was inside of him. But Sesshomaru's much cooler skin pressed along his back felt almost as good as his seed cooling his belly. He sighed and let his head fall back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder as his lips moved to suck on the side of his neck.

Sesshomaru set his teeth against the hanyo's neck. The overwhelming urge to mark him rose in him as the first part of the tie ended and the orgasms stopped. He growled deep and low. Inuyasha whined softly in response. He slid his hand down smooth skin and felt Inuyasha's bitch raging. She would not be marked.

Sesshomaru released him, chuckling darkly. Inuyasha's gut was twisting, cramping. "What did you do?"

"You're bitch is more intelligent than I gave her credit for." Sesshomaru tipped them over onto their sides. He put a leg between Inuyasha's, trying to find a comfortable position.

"What do you mean?"

"She stopped me from marking you." He swept Inuyasha's hair out of his face and lay with his nose against the back of his neck. He couldn't get enough of that scent.

"I don't understand."

"A male demon only marks a bitch for one reason. To force her into complete submission and turn her into nothing but a brood mare. Essentially turning her into a mindless slave."

"I've already submitted and given myself to you." He felt his belly clench tighter. His inner demon was pissed. "She's really angry."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Yes, she is. You may have submitted, Inuyasha. But she didn't. She won't let me mark her."

"Why not? It would make her life easier, wouldn't it?"

"Mmm. She's a fierce little thing. She will not be controlled." He rubbed Inuyasha's belly, soothing the anger inside of him.

They lay for a moment. The gentle touch was calming the twisting in his belly. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"Which one? You ask so many."

"How long will I be pregnant?"

"Six months for a child. Two for pups."

"What happens if I do have pups?"

"Then you will have pups. You ask too many questions."

"I'm curious."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I forget sometimes how young you are."

Inuyasha frowned. "I'm 200 years old. I'm not young."

"You need to stop measuring your life against the humans."

"What does that mean?"

Sesshomaru growled softly and sat up so he could see Inuyasha's face. "You age like a demon. Mentally anyways. You physically aged faster."

"I did?"

"If you had been pure demon, you wouldn't have reached this level of physical growth until you were around 150 years old. You reach it about 100 years early."

"Demon's age that slowly?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But that doesn't explain why you call me young."

"Inuyasha, you may have physically aged a little faster then normal, but you are mentally aging like a demon. At 200 years old, you are the human equivalent of being in your early teens. You are still very young and still of an age where you ask too many questions."

"I ask about what I don't understand."

"Yes. It's annoying. Ask someone else." He laid down and got comfortable again.

"So does that mean that my womb aged with me or did it age like a demon since it is the physical manifestation of my demon?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Like a demon. Which means that it is barely a teenager. Now shut up, Inuyasha."

"May I ask about something else?"

"No."

"Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are?"

"Does this hurt you?"

"What? The tie?"

"Yeh. Does it hurt?"

"No. A slight ache. More uncomfortable than painful. Now are you done?"

"What will happen to me if I don't get pregnant? Are you going to punish me?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I will not punish you for being a child. But I will punish you if you don't shut up!"

"Those two things contradict each other."

"Kami, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru put his hand over the hanyo's mouth. "I want silence."

Inuyasha kept quiet for a while after Sesshomaru moved his hand. "Am I sleeping in here all the time now or just while I'm in heat? Because the bed is really comfortable."

"If you do not close your mouth, I am going to stuff something in it."

Inuyasha closed his mouth. He pulled a pillow under his head. "I'm hungry."

"You're talking again."

Inuyasha stared at a painting hanging on the wall beside the bed. His stomach growled and he rubbed it. He scratched an ear. He rubbed his still healing hip. He scratched his back.

"Hold. Still."

"I'm restless."

"Be restless when my fucking cock isn't tied in your ass!"

"I can't help it."

Sesshomaru covered his eyes with his hand. "You're going to be the death of me. Can I not have a moment's peace?"

"When this is done can we eat?"

"Yes."

"Can I bathe?"

Sesshomaru pulled the blanket from behind him and stuffed the corner of it into Inuyasha's mouth. "Shut. Up. Fuck."

Inuyasha's mouth twitched. Baiting Sesshomaru was pretty fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two Weeks Later

Inuyasha ate the last bite of food on his plate and sat back with a sigh. "Ahh, I was so hungry."

Sesshomaru eyed him curiously. "Do you normally eat this much?"

"Sometimes. When I have enough food. And this food is really good."

Sesshomaru continued to watch him. He had been acting strangely all day. He had been almost suffocating in his desire to spend time with him. Which was odd. Since his heat had ended Inuyasha had been doing his best to stay out of his way. "Come here."

Inuyasha glanced over to where Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

Inuyasha rose and walked to Sesshomaru, pausing in front of him. "What did I do?" Sesshomaru pulled him down into his lap and pulled his clothes open. "Hey!"

"Hold still." He slid his hand inside Inuyasha's clothing and pressed his hand to his belly. His bitch had been silent since the heat had ended. Now she was humming with power. "Do you feel weak?"

Inuyasha frowned. "How did you know that?"

Sesshomaru smiled and began tearing Inuyasha's clothes off. "You're humming."

"What?" He pulled out his clothes as Sesshomaru pulled on them. "What you are you doing now?" He was cut off when Sesshomaru turned and he found himself face down on Sesshomaru desk, laying on top of a pile of scrolls. "Sess…." He moaned loudly as Sesshomaru was suddenly inside of him. "Oh, Kami." He put his hands over his head and clung to the edge of the desk.

Sesshomaru moved slowly, savoring the feel of his mate tight around his cock. He bent forward and pressed his cheek to Inuyasha's. "You're pregnant."

Inuyasha's felt a spike of fear. "What?"

"You heard me." He stood up on his knees and moved faster. He had never planned on touching Inuyasha if he wasn't in heat, but something about knowing that he had conceived his child had made him need to take him then and there.

Inuyasha cried out and began letting out a string of moans and whimpers. Sesshomaru drove hard into him, ramming right against that stop inside, and his vision went black for a moment as he came. "Oh, Kami. Don't stop."

Sesshomaru growled and pulled Inuyasha off the desk. He flipped the boy around until he was on his back on the floor and thrust back into him. He braced himself with a hand on Inuyasha's chest and used his knees to lift his mate's hips. The new angle caused the most delicious friction on every inch of him.

Inuyasha put his hands on Sesshomaru's knees and rocked his hips. With each thrust, the last few inches of Sesshomaru cock rubbed against that spot. He panted and moaned. It felt so fucking good. "More. Don't stop."

Sesshomaru sped up, thrusting harder. He loved the sounds Inuyasha made while he was being fucked. "Touch yourself."

Obeying, Inuyasha wrapped his hand around himself and stroked with Sesshomaru's thrusts. "I'm gonna cum."

Sesshomaru thrust twice more and came when Inuyasha did, the tightening around his cock finishing him off. He groaned and sat back, slipping free. It was nice to not be stuck inside of his mate for the next hour. He leaned against the desk and sneered. "You made a mess on my desk."

Inuyasha could only look up at him. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate. He was breathing heavily, laying with his legs still spread. There was a pool of his own seed on his belly. He tossed a piece of the clothing he tore off of Inuyasha to him. "Clean yourself."

Inuyasha wiped the mess off of his belly and between his legs. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

"You're my mate. I'll take you whenever I wish." Sesshomaru tried to dab the mess from the scrolls he had been working over.

"Right." Inuyasha sat up and looked at the remains of his clothes. "Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes." He set aside the wet scrolls so that they could dry.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. "Could we have a real discussion about it without you insulting me?"

Sesshomaru turned with a frown. "We have already discussed children."

"I don't want my baby taken away from me." His eyes teared up and he swiped at them. "This baby is a part of me."

"A part of your demon half."

"But still a part of me. Is the only reason you don't want me involved because of my human blood?"

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to give Inuyasha his attention. "You are too human."

Inuyasha frowned. "That's the reason?"

"You're too emotional." He reached out and wiped a tear from Inuyasha's cheek.

"I can't help that. You think I want to cry in front of you? It just gives you more fuel to insult me with."

Sesshomaru stood and straightened his clothes. "I will not have a whore raising my child." He left the room, closing the door hard behind him.

Inuyasha curled into a ball, surrounded my torn pieces of silk, and cried like he hadn't since he was a child.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Five Months Later

"They are here again." Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed and looked down at Inuyasha floating in the hot spring.

"Why tell me? You won't let me see them." He put his head back against the side of the pool and closed his eyes. He clasped his hands protectively over his stomach. It was something he did whenever Sesshomaru was near him. Something that didn't go unnoticed. But also something he had no control over.

"Those humans are growing tiresome. I will not warn them again to stay away from my castle."

"If you would let me see them, I would tell them to stay away. They aren't going to listen to you. Not until they see I'm safe."

"I have told them six times now that you are safe and well. That should be enough for them." He picked up a towel and held it up. "Get out."

Inuyasha sighed and stood, his belly heavy. He struggled to get out of the pool and gave Sesshomaru a grateful smile when he grabbed his arm and helped him out. "Thanks. It's getting hard to move around."

"Which is why you shouldn't be in here alone. Where is Sora?"

"Getting me something to eat." He stood and allowed Sesshomaru to dry him. He had learned months ago that if Sesshomaru did something, to just let him do it. It was his Inu instincts caring for his mate and pointing out that he was doing something nice and gentle was a sure way to anger him. "I'm hungry."

"I have arranged for you to have lunch with your friends." When Inuyasha looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he growled softly. "You will tell them to stay away. If they come here again, I will not hesitate to kill them."

Inuyasha's face fell. "As you wish."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want humans anywhere near my mate. My very pregnant mate." He put his hand on Inuyasha's belly and felt a strong kick.

"But you're letting me have lunch with them." He moved Sesshomaru's hand to a spot where there was more activity.

"Not alone. Sora and three guards will be with you. If one of them touches you, they will lose a hand. Understand?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright."

"They leave as soon as they have eaten."

"I understand."

"When you're finished, take a nap. You're tired."

"I will." Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru leave the room and he rubbed his swollen belly. The baby was always really active after sitting in the heat of the spring. He sat on a bench and looked up when Sora returned. "Have you heard?"

"Master Sesshomaru just informed me of your visitors." He held up an arm full of silk. "He ordered that you be dressed appropriately."

Inuyasha frowned. "I hate wearing all that stuff."

"So you have said, my Lord. But as the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands, you must look the part." He set the clothing down and began helping the pregnant hanyo into them. "And you look very beautiful in the formal silks. Master Sesshomaru chose colors that look very nice on you."

"Sesshomaru chose the colors?" He looked at the pile of red, white, and gold silk.

"The Master pays attention to even small details. He wants his surroundings how he wants them."

"Is that why all of my clothes, even the robes, are these same three colors?"

"I'm afraid so. If you would like something different you could ask."

"No. I'm not complaining." He stood so the servant could finish dressing him. He hated being dressed like he was a child, but there were two reasons he put up with it. One, Sesshomaru had ordered him to allow the servant to do his jobs in caring for him. And two, he was now so large and clumsy that he actually needed the help. "Complaining gets me nowhere."

"That's not true, my Lord. The Master has had the kitchens cooking red meat for every meal since you said that you wanted it."

"That's different. He's got some weird fetish about making sure I eat."

Sora smiled. "It's because you're pregnant."

"Probably." He moved to the door. "Did Sesshomaru mention what room we're eating in?"

"The dining room in the receiving area. He will not allow the humans into the main castle."

"I guess I should have expected that." He put his fists against his lower back and stretched. "It's just such a long walk."

xxxoooxxxooo

Kagome put her hands over her mouth when Inuyasha walked in. None of his friends could hide their shock at seeing him.

"Wow. You're really pregnant. I mean, you look ready to drop any day." Miroku stood and when he moved towards his friend, was blocked by two very large demon guards.

"Keep your distance. Sesshomaru told them to cut a hand off if you touch me."

Kagome laughed. "Yeh, right. Like that would actually happen."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Do you seriously think that Sesshomaru will let anyone touch his pregnant mate? Just stay over there." Sora helped ease him down to sit at the head of the table. The servant began to fill his plate.

"Getting used to the servants?" Miroku sat back down and smirked.

"You try leaning over a table in this condition. And the baby will be down in about two weeks."

"I'm glad to see you well, Inuyasha." Sango offered him a small, nervous smile. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. And you guys need to stop coming here. Sesshomaru is done giving you warnings. The only reason he's let me see you today is to tell you that this is the last time he will let you near the castle. If you come here again he will kill you."

"We wanted to make sure that you were alright." Kagome wasn't smiling anymore. The two guards had moved to stand with a third in surrounding Inuyasha. Even the servant had moved to sit close behind him. "We had to see that you were being treated well."

"I'm his mate. He isn't going to hurt me." He put a hand on his belly and used the other to start eating. "Don't come here again."

"Inuyasha, you're our friend. We miss you."

"I miss you, too. But it doesn't matter. Sesshomaru is Master here. What he says is law. And he doesn't want humans near me."

"That isn't fair. He can't keep you away from your friends."

Inuyasha slammed a fist into the table and every jumped. "Do not come here again. Sesshomaru is working to cut out all of the human influence in my life. He's helping me to act and think like a demon."

"And that's good? What has being a demon ever done for you?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm too emotional. I'm too human. Sesshomaru doesn't what that near his children." He opened his eyes again. "Do you know what that means? It means that if I don't change, he is going to keep me from my baby."

"Oh, Inuyasha. He can't do that to you." Sango really wanted to give her friends a comforting touch.

"Yes, he can. And he will. So you need to stay away from me. Don't come here again. Or you will die." He turned slightly. "Sora, help me up." Once on his feet he looked at his friends again. "I'm sorry. But being a part of my own child's life is a hell of a lot more important than my friendship with a bunch of humans."

Kagome watched Inuyasha leave, her heart breaking. "This can't be happening."

Miroku watched sadly as servants began clearing the table. "We didn't even get to eat."

Sango put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Koga warned us that Sesshomaru wouldn't let us see Inuyasha. We need to let him go."

"But he sounds so scared." Kagome looked down the hall, trying to catch one last glimpse of him as a guard escorted them to the castle gate.

"Wouldn't you be? If you're mate told you that you wouldn't be able to see your own child? I don't blame him for working to change."

"He shouldn't have to change. That baby is as much a part of him as it is a part of Sesshomaru. It's not right."

"Inuyasha won't have much of a choice. He isn't in control of his life anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did bother glancing up from his work. "I'm busy."

Inuyasha pressed his hands to his belly. He hated this. He hated this need. "Can I sit with you?" Sesshomaru gave a vague wave to the floor beside him. He moved across the room and stood looking at the feather bed Sesshomaru had had moved to the floor in his office for him. He didn't know how he was going to get down onto it.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood. He took a firm grip on Inuyasha's arm and helped him down. "I will be glad when this is over and you no longer require assistance for something as simple as lying down."

"You and me both." Inuyasha groaned as the change of position put pressure under his ribs. "I can't seem to get comfortable anymore." He laid down and curled around his belly.

Back to his work, Sesshomaru spread out the scroll he was reading and placed his hand on Inuyasha's head. "I was informed that your lunch with the humans went well, if a little swift."

"You have an odd definition of something going well." Inuyasha fought very hard to keep from crying. Sesshomaru would only warn him yet again about his human failings. It was bad enough that his demon half forced him to be as close to Sesshomaru as he could, as often as he could. Sesshomaru said it was a pregnancy thing. Being close to his mate made him feel safe.

"Did you eat enough?" Sesshomaru gently stroked Inuyasha's head, not even realizing he was doing it. He had given up fighting his Inu side in its desire to care for and comfort his mate.

"I'm not hungry." He closed his eyes and let himself simply enjoy the comfort of being touched.

"You're upset." He moved the scroll aside and unrolled another. His hand automatically going back to Inuyasha's head.

"I'm sorry." He curled up tighter and couldn't stop the tears.

"You're being weak."

"I can't help it. I'm sorry." The hand on his head caressed his ear. But it was doing little to comfort him just then.

"Are you feeling unwell? Or is this useless display of emotion because of the humans?"

"I'm lonely, Sesshomaru. I'm not used to being so isolated."

Sesshomaru frowned and looked down at him. "Is my presence not enough?"

"You are constantly insulting and threatening me. You comfort my demon, but you still frighten me." He sat up to get away from the hand touching him. "You don't want me around. You just put up with me because I'm pregnant."

"You're my mate. As much as I am loathe to admit it, your presence is comfortable." He turned back to his work. "But I'm busy."

"You're always busy." Inuyasha sat with his back to Sesshomaru, still fighting off tears.

"What is it you want from me, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." He swiped at his eyes. "I'm just lonely."

"Lonely implies being alone."

"Alone and ignored. With nothing to do. And no one to talk to. It's driving me crazy."

"You wish to talk?" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha's stiff back.

"I don't know." He sighed and laid down again, scooting so he could put his head on Sesshomaru's knee.

"You need to tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I'm just lonely and bored."

"Do you expect me to know what to do?" His hand moved to rub Inuyasha's back.

"Could you just talk to me?" He moved to press his face against Sesshomaru's middle.

"About what?"

"I don't care. Read aloud. I just want to hear your voice."

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the scroll he was reading closer. "This is not at all interesting."

"What is it?"

"I am reading through the summer crop reports." He straightened the one he was currently on. "Do you still wish me to read it?"

"Yes." He rubbed his face against Sesshomaru until his robe opened enough that he could feel his skin. As Sesshomaru's voice droned, he felt himself start to relax and drift.

Sesshomaru stopped reading when he felt Inuyasha fall asleep. He gently shifted into a more comfortable position and went on with his work.

xxxoooxxxooo

Inuyasha woke to darkness. From his current level of comfort, he was in Sesshomaru's bed. The warmth at his back meant he wasn't alone. He tried to sit up and Sesshomaru's arm tightened around him. He would have just stayed where he was, because he was very warm and very comfortable, but he really needed to pee.

Sesshomaru growled softly when Inuyasha tried to pull away again. "Stay."

"I need to piss. Let me go." He moved again and was pulled back against Sesshomaru's body. "Please. If I don't go I'm going to burst."

"There is a chamber pot next to the bed."

Inuyasha sneered. "Fine. But could I sit up at least?" Sesshomaru's arm moved and he struggled to sit up. Sesshomaru gave him a push and he sat with his feet on the floor. He moved the pot with his feet and stood to relieve his bladder, not surprised at all to find himself nude. Sesshomaru had a strict no clothing rule for his bed. He groaned with relief as the pressure on his bladder eased.

"Finished?"

"Yes." He pushed the pot back under the table and sat back down. He stretched his back before laying down again. "I'm not complaining, but why am I in here?" After his heat had ended, Sesshomaru had banished him from his bed, making him sleep alone. This was the first time he had been in this room since the last night of his heat.

"You said you were lonely." He pulled Inuyasha's back against his chest.

Inuyasha felt an odd quiver in his belly. Sesshomaru did something nice? "Thank you."

"Hush." Sesshomaru gently caressed Inuyasha's belly. His belly was very active now, having be awoken by Inuyasha's movement. "Do they move much?"

"All the time." He hissed as a foot connected with something tender. "It's not at all comfortable sometimes. I get kicked a lot. It's really strong."

"They are strong." Sesshomaru moved his hand to another spot and poked something that was sticking out. It withdrew and poked out again. He smiled and poked it again, with the same result. "This one seems playful."

Inuyasha swallowed painfully. "They?"

"Oh yes. Did you not realize there is more than one?" The baby continued to play with him.

"No." He ran his hands over his belly. He should have realized it. He was huge. Much larger than the few pregnant humans he had seen. "Do you know how many?"

"Given your size it might be three." He moved his hand to another spot and started a thorough inspection. This was the first time Inuyasha had willingly allowed him to spend so much time touching his swollen belly. "There is a head here." He traced his fingers around a round bump just above Inuyasha's right hip. "And another here." He traced the second he had found earlier up under Inuyasha breastbone. "And I think a third here." He traced the third under the left side of Inuyasha's ribs.

"Kami. What are we going to do with three babies?"

"I said there may be three. I've never felt a pregnant belly before. All I know is that from your scent, both you and what is inside you are healthy."

"And if it is three?"

"You will have help, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swallowed again. It was the first time Sesshomaru had verbally expressed that he had changed his mind and would let Inuyasha keep his baby. "I will need a lot of help."

"You will have it. Do not worry." He kept exploring Inuyasha's womb. Every once in a while he would touch something and it would move.

"And you?" He grunted as Sesshomaru touched a spot and it kicked out hard. "That hurt."

Sesshomaru grinned. "This one is feisty." He pressed again and the baby kicked even harder, making Inuyasha hiss. Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek against Inuyasha shoulder. "I will help as well. If you let me."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "If I let you?"

"My teaching you to speak to your demon has had an…unexpected effect." He moved his hand low on Inuyasha's belly.

"And what is that?" He put a hand over Sesshomaru's.

"The more you talk to her, the more control she is gaining."

"I don't understand."

"You aren't in here because I decided to be kind, though I know that is what you were thinking. You are in here because your bitch took control of you and told me that she is no longer sleeping apart from her mate. Your happiness is her happiness."

"She took control?"

"Mmm. Completely." He laced his fingers with Inuyasha's. "You even smell more demon."

"Is she going to completely take me over?" He was suddenly terrified. He had no control over his demon half. If she took him over and he didn't even realize or remember it, that wasn't a good thing.

Sesshomaru placed gentle kisses against the back of Inuyasha's neck. "Don't worry. She is content to allow you to be in control. As long as she is kept happy."

"Which means what?"

"Which means that this is your room now. You sleep here. I hate the thought of you tainting the children, but your demon will not allow me keep you from them. In fact, she has decided that once they are born, I am not allowed to see them until she deems me worthy of being in their presence."

"And how does she expect to enforce that?" Sesshomaru was moving slowly against him. Lips caressed his neck.

"She is much stronger than you know. When she is in control she is very much capable of hurting me. Because my Inu will not allow me to hurt you. As strong as my control is, he stops me from physically wounding you."

"I don't understand. How is she able to take over me without my knowing?"

"You were asleep. That made it easier for her to take control and chastise me for my not treating you appropriately."

Inuyasha tried to sit up but Sesshomaru held him tightly. "I want to go back to my room."

"This is your room." Sesshomaru used a knee to spread Inuyasha's legs.

"Let me go." His heart was racing. He was scared enough of Sesshomaru having control over him, it completely terrified him to think that his demon might take over him and he wouldn't exist anymore. "Please, Sesshomaru."

"Shh. Calm down, Inuyasha." He slowly pushed inside of his trembling mate. Inuyasha moaned and clung to his arm. "Let me take care of you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. As amazing as the sex with Sesshomaru always was, he wasn't in the mood. "Please stop."

Sesshomaru stopped, his cock completely inside Inuyasha. "You need to calm yourself before you panic." He moved his hand to Inuyasha's chest. "Your heart is beating too fast."

Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru. "Don't let her take me over. Please. I'll behave. I'll obey. Just don't let her take me over."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Please calm down. I already told you. She is not going to take control as long as she is kept happy. Listen to her. Let her talk to you."

Inuyasha moaned loudly as Sesshomaru started to move again. He closed his eyes and tried to focus the way Sesshomaru had taught him. His demon was almost purring with pleasure. She had been needing her mate to fuck her. Inuyasha gasped and started to rock his hips. Feeling her need ignited his own. "More."

Sesshomaru growled and proceeded to give his mate exactly what he needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One Month Later

"Master."

Sesshomaru looked up to find Sora standing in the doorway. "What now?" Inuyasha had given birth two weeks ago and he had yet to see his own children. He had been banished from his own bedroom. Yet at least once a day Sora came to him with some new request from Inuyasha to make him and the children more comfortable. He didn't even know how many babies he had had. Sora was the only one allowed in the room and Inuyasha had forbidden him to talk about the babies. He had tried to smell them through the door, but it was futile. All he could smell was Inuyasha. Until the babies were weaned, they wouldn't have their own individual scent.

Sora smiled. "Inuyasha wishes to see you."

Sesshomaru stood so quickly he knocked over his ink pot, ruining the letter he was writing. "Now?"

Sora nodded. "He says that as long as you are quiet, you may visit your children."

Sesshomaru started down the hall and stopped in front of the door. He knocked softly. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Inuyasha's voice was quiet.

Sesshomaru slid opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha was laying on the bed with a pillow over his face. "You asked for me?"

"You take them! I can't handle it anymore. I'm so tired." His voice was muffled by the pillow but he waved to the bed beside him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sesshomaru looked down at his children for the first time. All five of them. "Kami, Inuyasha. You had a litter."

"You're telling me? I'm the one that gave birth to them."

"I should have been there to help."

"Help how? If I could have made you give birth to them, I would have. It fucking hurt."

"Well, it's over now."

"Shut up. Just take them away. I haven't slept in two weeks. I finish feeding one and another one starts crying. It's never ending."

"I have hired nannies, but you are the only one that can feed them. We don't have a wet nurse." He touched the face of the baby on the right end of the row and its cheek twitched. "They're so tiny."

Inuyasha took the pillow off his head and looked at Sesshomaru. His face was softer than he had ever seen it. "They're little monsters. Especially that one." He pointed to the baby on the other end. "He's the first born. And he bites. Doesn't even have teeth and he bites me every time he nurses."

Sesshomaru chuckled and lifted the little biter and set him in the cradle of his lap. "My son."

"Take him away at least. He's also the one that cries and wakes everyone else up. Keep him with you and let me nap."

Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He was looking at the face of his heir. The baby looked like his grandfather. He had the same dark purple marking on each cheek. He blinked open his golden eyes and looked up at his father. Sesshomaru smiled and tickled his belly and he immediately launched into a series of shrieks that made Sesshomaru's ears ring.

Inuyasha threw up his hands. He sat up, took the baby from Sesshomaru, and shut it up by shoving his nipple in its mouth. "I told you."

The other babies had all started to fuss and Sesshomaru quietly panicked. "What do I do?"

"Rub their bellies." Inuyasha winced as the little demon in his arms bit him yet again.

"Inuyasha, I only have one hand." But he started to rub their bellies one at the time as best he could. They started to quiet and he relaxed. "How have you been doing this alone?"

"I don't know. My anger kept me going for a while. Then I was just stubborn."

Sesshomaru winced. "I apologized."

"I didn't want to hear it." He also didn't want to think about it. It was still extremely painful. The night he had gone into labor, he had needed Sesshomaru. He had needed his hand to hold and the comfort of his presence. But he had said something insulting about how weak he was that he was letting the pain affect him and Inuyasha had seen red. His demon reared her head and raked her claws across Sesshomaru's face and screamed for him to leave. She hadn't been strong enough to take complete control and Inuyasha had been conscious of the whole event. So he had been forced to give birth alone.

Picking up another of the babies, he stroked its soft white hair and tried to think of a way to apologize. "I am sorry. Several of the servants came to me to express their displeasure at my believing that a demon should ignore birthing pains. I was made to realize that it is the most difficult pain one can go through."

"It was. And I needed you." His eyes filled with tears and he hung his head over the baby in his arms. He felt the bed dip beside him as Sesshomaru moved to sit by his side. "I hate you."

Sesshomaru tipped Inuyasha's chin up. "No you don't. Not anymore."

Inuyasha ground his teeth and pulled his chin out of Sesshomaru's hand. "I'm still angry. I only let you in here because I can't do this alone anymore. I need your help."

"You have my help." He gently bounced the baby tuck in his arm. This one looked like him, with a crescent on the forehead and two stripes on the cheek. "Who is this one?"

"He's the quiet one. He likes to be bounced. He was third born."

Sesshomaru moved around the bed again and set the baby down. "And this one?" He touched the head of a baby with its grandfather's marking and Sesshomaru crescent.

"Second born. He's a fighter. He doesn't like being held too long. He will start kicking until put down. But when he does want to be held he will thrash around until I pick him up."

"This one?" He touched the next baby. This one looked exactly like the previous one, but the marks on his cheeks were a paler color.

"He's a watcher. Not as quiet as his brother who looks like you, but he watches everything. He stares up at me while I nurse him until he falls asleep."

"And the last one?" He touched the baby on the right end again, the first he had touched. This one had only the crescent on the forehead. But it was a silvery blue.

Inuyasha smiled. "The last born. And the only girl. She likes to make noise. When I hold her and she isn't hungry, she makes squeaking sounds and sucks on her fists."

Sesshomaru picked the baby up and pressed his lips to her head. "My daughter." He kissed her soft cheeks and laid her against him as he laid down and looked all of his children over. "Five of them. And only one girl. You know what that means, don't you?"

"That I'm never letting you get me pregnant ever again if this is what happens." Inuyasha set the sleeping devil by Sesshomaru's head and curled on his side, facing Sesshomaru with their babies between them.

Sesshomaru smiled. "We will have more. You smell too fucking good when you're in heat to allow me to just leave you alone until it passes." He stroked his daughter's feathery light hair. "It means that this little princess is going to be spoiled beyond belief."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You better spoil her mommy for giving you five babies. Your bloodline is assured."

"Our bloodline." He touched Inuyasha's face. "If someone had told me that you would prove to be my perfect mate, I would have killed them. I never would have believed that you would give me everything I wanted. And more, everything I needed."

"You wanted five babies?"

"I wanted children. Strong, healthy children."

"Well, they are all strong and they are more than healthy. They are perfect. Even the little monster."

Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's cheek. "What I needed was you."

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"You give me purpose."

Inuyasha sat up. "What are you talking about? You look like you're going to tell me that you love me or something."

Sesshomaru sat up as well, careful of the babies. "You challenge me. No one does that. I find that I enjoy our arguments. These last two weeks, I have felt a loneliness that I have never felt before. I've grown used to your presence. I need you beside me."

"Stop. Just stop." Inuyasha got out of the bed and moved to the door. "I need to bathe. I haven't bathed since the babies were born." He left the room, stepping around Sora in the hall.

Sesshomaru caught up to him in at the hot spring. He pressed Inuyasha against the wall just inside the door. "I need you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with panic. "You left the babies alone." He tried to get away and Sesshomaru fell against him. "Let me go! I need to go to them!"

"Calm yourself. Sora is with them. And I had a guard go for one of the nannies. Just relax." He licked Inuyasha's neck and felt him relax some. "I need you."

Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry." He kissed Inuyasha softly and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry." He leaned his head against Inuyasha's middle. "Please forgive me."

"Sesshomaru, stop. Get up."

"Forgive me. I've been horrible to you. I've realized that it was fear. Fear that fathers bloodline was ruined in you. But you have proven me wrong. You brought our bloodline to life again. If you hadn't been who you are, if you hadn't lived the way you did, I wouldn't have chosen you. I took you partly because I wanted to punish you. I had planned on killing you once I got a child from you. But you've changed me."

"I hate you." He gasped when Sesshomaru tongue swept across his balls.

"You don't. You can't. Not anymore. Because I think I love you."

Inuyasha put his hands in Sesshomaru's hair as his mouth wrapped around his cock. "I hate you."

Sesshomaru moaned around the flesh in his mouth. He had never done this before. It was a submissive gesture. And he was never submissive.

Moaning, Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru gave him a pleasure he had never felt before. No one had ever sucked him. Not even Koga. He was always the one that had done it. Because he was the submissive one. He knew what Sesshomaru doing this meant. It meant he was accepting Inuyasha as his equal. He tightened his fists in Sesshomaru hair. "Don't stop."

Sesshomaru did as he was told. He sucked harder and was slightly surprised when Inuyasha began to drip. The flavor was stronger than he had expected. It was salty and sweet and heavy with Inuyasha's musk. He moaned and wrapped his own hand around his throbbing cock.

"Harder." He moaned loudly as Sesshomaru sucked harshly. "Oh, Kami." He never knew that this felt so good. He pulled at Sesshomaru's hair. "I'm gonna cum."

Sesshomaru swallowed as his mouth filled. The flavor was even stronger in his seed. When the last drop had been given to him, he pulled Inuyasha down onto the floor and buried himself inside of him. Inuyasha cried out and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "I need you."

Inuyasha let out a sob as he gave in and let go. "I need you." He cried out as Sesshomaru lifted his hips and drove in deeper. "More."

Growling with satisfaction, Sesshomaru pounded into his mate. "I love you."

Inuyasha rocked his hips with each thrust. "I love you." He dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back as he came again. "More! Harder!"

Sesshomaru moved harder and faster. "Cum again. Let me hear those beautiful cries of pleasure."

Inuyasha held his hips so that Sesshomaru rammed dead on into that spot inside of him. Sesshomaru was so long and so wide that he milked that spot so well that his orgasms came one after the other any time they fucked. He shouted as he came for the third time. He hadn't been expecting it, it had come on so quickly.

Sesshomaru growled deeply. "Have I told you how fucking hot it is that you cum over and over just from my cock in your ass?"

Inuyasha whimpered and twisted slightly, getting an even better angle. "Oh, fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck." He screamed and came twice in rapid succession.

Shuddering, Sesshomaru moaned as he came, unable to hold out with the way Inuyasha was convulsing around him. "Kami." He waited until he was soft again before finally pulling out of his mate. "You're amazing."

Inuyasha shuddered and moaned softly. "Now I really need a bath."

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "Whoever can get up first can carry the other into the spring."

Inuyasha nodded. "Deal."

The End


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

130 Years Later

"Boys! Behave yourselves or I will send for your father! I won't tell you again!" Inuyasha watched three of his older boys teasing their eight younger brothers in the game they were playing. He sighed. Teenagers. The boys were all rambunctious, all except his thinker. He looked across the garden to find him just where he expect to, in the big willow with a book. But instead of reading he was looking down at his sisters. His eldest daughter was sitting with five of her younger sisters sitting in a ring around her, telling them, once again, the story of how she had helped their father wipe out a nest of snake demons. The younger girls loved the story. They idolized their big sister. She was as strong as her brothers and twice as fierce.

Inuyasha put his fists against his back and stretched. He hated being pregnant. Six months of constant back aches. A tug on his robe had him looking down. And all of his annoyance was gone. He picked up his baby, his youngest child. She was the only one of his 19 children to be born alone. At 10 years old, she was the size of a human two year old.

"I'm hungry, mommy." She put her legs around him and sat on top of his swollen belly. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and Inuyasha was reminded, yet again, of why he loved being pregnant. His children were his life. He could endure the pain because the end result was these precious little lives.

"It's not time for lunch yet, baby. Why don't you go sit with your sisters?"

She blinked large gold eyes at him and took her thumb out of her mouth. "'K."

Inuyasha put her down and watched her run to her sisters, her pink kimono flapping. She climbed into her big sisters lap and put her thumb back into her mouth. Inuyasha sighed and smiled, rubbing his back again.

Strong arms snaked around him. "Everyone all in the same place at the same time? That doesn't happen often."

"I told them I wanted to spend the day with all of them together before the new ones are born and I don't see them for a while." He put a hand to a kicking baby.

Sesshomaru moved his hands over his mate's enormous belly, glad for the millionth time that he had two arms again. "How many do you think this time?"

"I'm bigger than I was with the first time. So we'll see." He smiled as Sesshomaru started playing with one of the babies. That one liked to play push and shove with its daddy.

"Mmm. About the same I think." He used his other hand to rub Inuyasha's lower back, making him groan. "Let's see. We have four sons and a daughter that are 130 years old. Three sons that are 100. One son and three daughters that are 80. Two daughters that are 40. Four sons that are 30. And then our baby. Our little 10 year old angel. 12 sons and seven daughters." He kissed the side of Inuyasha's neck. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think we would have so many. Who do you think will win the bet? Are there more boys or more girls in here?"

"We aren't nearly done. There are at least four in me now. And we are still young. We will have many more children." He smiled as he watched the boys get rough with each other again.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Just how long do you want to keep having them?"

"You're the one that can't keep your hands off me when I'm in heat. We're just lucky I haven't gotten pregnant every time. Could you imagine how many we would have if this was my 14th pregnancy?"

"We would need a bigger castle. You tend towards giving birth to whole litters."

"We will probably need a bigger one someday anyways. I plan on letting you get me pregnant until the day I die. I love our children." He hissed and bent forward.

"Where did you get kicked this time?" Sesshomaru rubbed his back comfortingly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Contraction."

Sesshomaru frowned. "How long have you been having them?"

"Couple hours."

"Damn it, Inuyasha." He whistled sharply and their five oldest children were by his side almost instantly. "Take care of the little ones. It's time to add some more to our brood." The children nodded and he swept Inuyasha into his arms. "You need to be in bed."

"I wanted to spend time with them." He groaned as another contraction started.

"Inuyasha, they are your children, you can spend time with them anytime you wish. You know that your labor goes faster the more little ones you are carrying." He pushed open their bedroom door and shouted for a guard to fetch Sora.

"I know. I was in labor for almost a full day with baby." He moaned in pain and curled around his belly when Sesshomaru laid him on the bed. "I waited too long. The first ones coming. Now, Sess."

Sesshomaru ripped Inuyasha's robe off and picked up one of his legs, pressing it to his chest to spread his legs so he could give birth in his preferred position, on his side. "Push, love. I'm right here." No sooner had he said it then a head was in his hands. Inuyasha was now a pro at having babies. "That's it. A little more."

Inuyasha screamed as he pushed again and felt the baby leave his body. "Oh, Kami. I always forget how much this fucking hurts."

Sesshomaru turned when the door opened and closed. Sora walked to him with a large bowl of steaming water. "You're late. It's already started." He couldn't help but laugh. Trust Inuyasha to stir things up. "If you had waited any longer, you would have just had our 13th son squatting on the garden lawns."

Inuyasha nodded to let Sesshomaru know he heard. He was already contracting again. "We aren't done yet."

"I know." Sesshomaru cut the cord with the knife Sora handed him and passed the baby to the servant, who wrapped the squalling boy in a blanket and set him on the featherbed set against the wall that Sesshomaru had made up to put the babies as they were born. "He looks like father."

Inuyasha moaned in pain and started to pant as another contraction ate through him. "Sesshomaru, would you shut up!"

Chuckling, Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's back. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm being ripped open. Fuck no, I'm not comfortable." The contraction eased, and another started right away. "I need to push."

"Do what you need to do. I'm right here." He watched another head make its way out of his mate and keep going. "Another boy." He laughed and cut the cord. "So far, our sons are winning the bet."

"Not nearly done." He whimpered in pain and pushed a hand into his belly, trying to ease the pain. "I need to move."

"How do you want to be? Do you want to squat?" Inuyasha nodded quickly as the pain kept going. Sesshomaru put his leg down and slowly helped him ease off the bed and into a squatting position. It was his second favorite position to give birth in. He often switched between the two during long births. "There we go." In this position he could rub Inuyasha's back more easily. "Do your thing, love."

"Not yet." He moaned and rocked on his toes. This position wasn't as comfortable as being on his side, but sometimes his instincts told him that he needed to be squatting to get things moving. He had tried to ignore the instinct before because he hated giving birth while squatting. It was such an embarrassing position.

He had ignored the instinct during his second pregnancy and had spent 8 hours trying to get the last baby out of him. He had finally given in and got into the squat and had had the third and final baby of that pregnancy within two minutes. The baby had been born blue and Inuyasha's soul had ripped apart believing that it was dead. But Sesshomaru hadn't given up on it. He had rubbed the tiny boy vigorously and after a heartrending 2 minutes the baby had started to cry. But being through such a difficult birth and being born blue had taken its effect on the boy. He wasn't as fast as his brothers, physically or mentally. But Sesshomaru was extremely protective of his miracle baby. The other boys knew not to pick on him for being a little slower or they would be in for a world of hurt.

Inuyasha cried out and clung to the bed. "It's coming."

Sesshomaru moved his hands so that he could catch the baby as it was born. This one started screaming before it was even halfway out. "We've got another feisty girl!"

Inuyasha laughed softly. "All of our girls are feisty."

"Except baby."

"Even her. You should have seen her yesterday. The little boys were playing with a kite and wouldn't let her play. Before I could tell them to share, she walked up and kicked all four of them in the shin and just took it." He laughed and the laugh turned into a groan as he pushed again.

Sesshomaru was laughing as he caught his 9th daughter. "Another girl. May she be as feisty as her sisters!"

Inuyasha laughed through the continuing contractions. "I need to move again."

"How do you want to be, love?" Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha stand.

"I need to walk." He leaned on Sesshomaru and moaned through the contractions as he very slowly walked. "How many was that?"

"Four, love. Two boys and two girls."

Inuyasha groaned. "Not done yet."

"I know." He walked backwards across the room and back for the next hour. "How are you doing?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not coming yet." He stopped and leaned against Sesshomaru as he probed his belly with his hands. It had shrunk considerably. "There's more than one left."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I know, love." He started moving again. "Just tell me when you need to stop."

Inuyasha moaned long and low and slid down into a squat again, leaning on Sesshomaru. He tried to push but nothing happened. "It's not coming."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me to the bed." Sesshomaru did just that and he laid down on his back. "I think the baby is laying sideways."

Sora approached the bed. "May I, my Lord?" At Inuyasha's nod, he felt around the lower part of Inuyasha's belly. "You're right. Do you wish to wait, or do you want to try to turn it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll wait a while. It hasn't been that long."

Sora gave him a nod. "You should keep walking. It encourages the little ones to move."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha to his feet again. "Are you sure you don't want to turn it? Things would move faster."

"I don't like help."

"Alright. I'll leave it be for now. But don't let what happened with the twins happen again."

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't let it go that long. Let me know if another hour passes." He hated needing help. The twins, his fourth pregnancy, had been another difficult birth, though for different reasons. After the first baby girl was born, the second had turned sideways. He had labored and walked and tried stretching and moving in different ways for four hours before he finally gave in and allowed Sora to turn the baby. It had been pain beyond imagining.

Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha moving. "He hated seeing him in pain. But they both loved the end result of the pregnancies. "Keep breathing." Another hour passed and he stopped them by the bed. "It's been an hour, love."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just a bit longer. I can feel it moving."

"Alright. I'll give it another half hour."

It didn't take another 5 minutes before Inuyasha dropped into a squat again. "Now." He strained and bared down.

"And the girls take the lead." He passed the baby to Sora and turned his full attention back to his mate. He was squatting in the middle of the room. "Can you move to the bed?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I want to lay down."

Sesshomaru got him settled onto his side again, with his knee against his chest. "Almost there, love. One more."

"One more." Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to focus past the pain. He could feel the baby moving into position. It was low in his pelvis. But not ready yet. "Rub my back."

Sesshomaru complied. "Almost there. And then you can see what we've made this time."

Inuyasha smiled. "I love seeing their faces for the first time."

"As do I. And I'm lucky enough to see them as soon as they leave your womb." He rubbed more firmly as Inuyasha continued to moan in pain.

"It's worth the pain. No matter how much pain I'm in. They are worth the pain." Inuyasha said it like a mantra.

"I wish I could share it with you so this would be easier on you. I hate seeing you in pain." Inuyasha whimpered gave a small push. "Just think of every time you have seen a little face for the first time." Inuyasha strained again. "See their sweet faces while they nurse at your breast." A stronger push. "Picture our children all playing together in the garden, happy and healthy." Inuyasha bared down again. The last one always took the longest to get out. "I can see the head. Just a little more." Inuyasha pushed again and he was holding their 15th son. He laughed as he passed it to Sora. "It's a tie, love. 3 boys and 3 girls."

"The children will find that amusing." He sighed in relief as his body relaxed. His eyes grew heavy. "I'm so tired."

Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's belly, working the after births free. "Just a little more. We need to get rid of the waste."

"I know. I'm just so tired."

"Six this time, love. We have 25 children. 25 beautiful, healthy children."

"You're never getting me pregnant again."

Sesshomaru chuckled and continued to massage his mate's greatly deflated belly. "You will be saying different in two days. You will be telling me that you can't wait until next time."

Inuyasha smiled. "I know. I love when you get me pregnant."

"Do you want to see them now or wait until you have had some rest?"

"You know I want them now." He pressed a hand to his chest. "I'm already leaking. I need to feed them.

"Sora has almost finished bathing them. As soon as the afterbirth has passed you can feed them."

Inuyasha nodded. He was starting to cramp again. "Soon. The pains are starting again."

"Good. The sooner it comes, the sooner you can meet the six new joys in our lives."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The contractions were getting stronger. Too strong. "This doesn't feel right, Sess."

Sesshomaru turned from looking at the babies. "What?"

He cried out and pressed his hands to his stomach. Something was moving through his pelvis. He laughed.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?"

"It seems we have a late arrival." He groaned as the overwhelming need to push came again.

"Kami." He lifted Inuyasha's leg again.

"Here comes the tie breaker!" Inuyasha laughed as he pushed, making for a very odd delivery.

Sesshomaru couldn't help laughing as well. He put his hand to the very small head being pushed out. "Push, love." Inuyasha pushed again and he cradled their 11th daughter. "It's a girl." He cut the cord and carried her to where Inuyasha could see her.

"Oh. She's so tiny." He touched her wet head. "But Kami, the lungs on her." She was louder than her brothers and sisters. She shrieked like a banshee until Inuyasha rolled onto his back and took her to cradle against his breast. She latched on right away. "She is so small. Are they all this small?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not nearly. She seems to be the runt of the litter."

Inuyasha looked her over while she nursed. "Is she alright? Is she healthy?" She seemed to have all of her fingers and toes.

"She's fine, Inuyasha. She is healthy and strong. Just small." He moved to rub Inuyasha belly again. Inuyasha gave a pained grunt and a large mass of tangled afterbirth left his body. Sesshomaru passed the mass to Sora so that he could count them and be sure everything was out.

"She's the smallest we've ever had." Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. He used a piece of his ruined robe to wipe her face clean. She had just a crescent moon on her forehead in a pale, silvery blue. "She looks like her big sister. I hope that doesn't mean that she is going to be daddy's hunting buddy as well."

"She will be who and what she is meant to be." Sesshomaru massaged Inuyasha's womb more firmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Empty. And that hurts." He shifted uncomfortably.

"We need to make sure everything is out."

"I have seven here, Master." Sora wrapped up the afterbirths and put them into a basket. He carried it to the door and passed it to a servant waiting outside.

Sesshomaru stopped the massage. "Ready to meet your litter?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened again. The little girl had fallen asleep. He passed her to Sora to be cleaned up. "Bring them to me."

xxxoooxxxooo

"Father!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and waited for his first born to catch up to him. "Where is everyone?"

"Still in the garden. We've been waiting." The boy rocked on his heels. He had a wide grin on his face. "So?"

Sesshomaru clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Come on. I will tell everyone at once." A dozen voices all started talking at once as he walked back into the garden. He held up a hand and they silenced.

"How's mother?"

Sesshomaru nodded to his eldest daughter. "Your mother is resting comfortably.""

"Did everything go alright? No problems?"

Sesshomaru smiled. She may have been his fierce, strong girl, but she was also one of the most caring and selfless of his children. "There were no complications. The birth went smoothly."

"Who wins the bet? Boys or girls?" His first born was standing with his baby sister in his arms. She wasn't quite old enough to really understand what was going on.

Sesshomaru smirked. He was going to have a little fun with them. "We had a tie. Three boys and three girls." There was a collective groan among the older children. They had been placing bets back and forth for weeks, making the payoff pool into something truly amazing. There were clothes and weapons and toys and candy and slips of paper promising different tasks. Each group had been looking forward to someone winning.

"Are you serious, father? A tie?"

Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged. "I said we _had_ a tie." When he received serious looks he continued. "We thought everything was done and finished. And then we had a very special surprise." More curious looks, a few smiles from the older children who understood.

"A boy or a girl, father." Their thinker was grinning. He appreciated a good joke.

"A very tiny, healthy little runt of a baby girl."

A cheer went up among the girls. The twins dances in a circle singing "We won, we won."

"Yes, yes. Congratulation, girls. Boy's, you honor your bets." When he got nods from the boys, he continued. "This is the largest litter your mother has had. He is very tired. You older ones know the rules. You leave your mother alone until he is ready to have you visit. Help the nannies take care of the little ones. Especially baby. She won't understand why she can't see mommy." He bent to pick up the little girl when she held up her arms to him. She gave him a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior."

"I'll take care of baby, father." His first born took the little girl back and she turned to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Let her sleep with you. She isn't old enough to sleep alone." He got a proud, determined nod. He could always count on the boy to step up.

Sesshomaru looked around at his children. The sea of snow white hair. The scattering of crescent's. The vivid cheek markings. He saw Inuyasha's eyes in so many faces, his own in others. His chin, Inuyasha's nose, his cheekbones, Inuyasha's mouth. Every one of them so beautiful. And so different. That son loved hunting bugs. That daughter loved flowers. That son was an excellent swordsman. That daughter could give her older brothers a run with her skills with daggers. He knew each of their personalities. He what made each of them happy and what made them angry. He knew their favorite foods and their favorite colors. He knew that that son loved nothing more than a nice long horse ride. And that that daughter loved to sew.

They were his children. His blood. His legacy. He couldn't wait to learn everything about their new additions and about every child yet to come. He looked forward to seeing the men and women that they would become. And he even looked forward to seeing his children's children when the time came that they chose to take mates. He really didn't care anymore about how strong his bloodline had become. Because Inuyasha and the children gave him something that he never thought he could possess. True happiness.

xxxoooxxxoooxxx

Wow. I've never written a story this long this fast and actually have it finished! I wrote this is five days. It just kept coming. I love this ending. It was so fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those that dont know, this is the second InuxSess story I have written. I started this one the same day I finished the other one...which is 50 chapters long! So if you like the OTP and havent read the other one, Burning, go check it out.


End file.
